


A New Stage

by wildelangtry



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildelangtry/pseuds/wildelangtry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place 16 years after the Series Finale. Maxwell is hired by a local Californian theater to produce a stage version of "Sleeping Beauty", and Fran decides to get the whole family involved. Includes some side stories of love, humor, hate, and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

It was a breezy summer weekend, and Fran Fine was taking advantage of it by indulging in one of her favorite pastimes: sitting beside the kitchen window eating a bowl full of ice cream with plenty of syrup on the top. It had been 16 years since they first moved to their now happy home in Los Angeles, but it all seemed like yesterday that she first held her newborn children, giving them off to Maxwell as she took one last look at the large marble floored foyer before leaving it and the old world behind her with her old Shades of Orient makeup case, which she would then give off to Gracie and later Eve. 

Time had come and past in what seemed like seconds, and here she was looking back at everything with pleasant nostalgia and the achievements she had around her.

The front doorbell broke Fran from her thoughts as it echoed throughout the house. 

“I'll get it!... Oh, wait no else is here....” She waved off the thought and answered the door, only surprised to see her high school friend Val standing there with two pink roller suitcases with arms held out wide.

“Val! Oh my Gawd!” Fran exclaimed and embraced her, “What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming in till Tuesday!”

Val rolled her eyes, “I thought so too until Fred had the nerve to tell me that his aunt is dying and we had get here earlier.” She shook her head with annoyance, slamming down the suitcases handles “I have been married to that man for ten years. Never once did he mention an Aunt Phlema.”

Fran gave off her signature nasal laugh before leading her best friend to the kitchen. Val looked around as she wheeled in her suitcases behind her. The place was too quiet, “Where is everybody?”

“Oh, I already told you about Mister Sheffield on the phone, trying to find his newest gig. He's been talking to theater after theater, begging for a show. Not one called back. So I told him to hit the streets.” She snapped her fingers towards the front door. “There's a big difference between calling some rusted old local playhouse and talking face to face with a uptown one. A face to face conversation shows them you got the confidence and drive to lead forward a home run.”

“Hasn't got anything, has he?”

“Nada.”

Val sat down at the black marble island Niles insisted on getting to prevent any uncleaned stains from being noticed, scooting her suitcases under the counter. “What about everyone else?”

Fran went over to the stove and poured them each a cup of tea that Niles made earlier. “Eve's at a friends house for the weekend, Jonah's out with his friends until eight and Niles went to the new corner grocer just a few blocks from here. You know, everything in that place is organic. Sure its more expensive, but when you bite into his spaghetti you could have sworn you were back at Aunt Frieda's kitchen. Minus the servers that always seemed to smell like mothballs.” Fran shook her head with a smile, “Those were the days...”

They both took a sip of their tea as Val noticed several pictures beside the nearby fruit bowl, “Honestly I cannot believe that it has been so long.” She reached over and grabbed a picture of Fran, Maxwell and the twins with large posed grins on their faces.

“Speaking of it being so long, what about your Oscar? Did he make the spelling bee finals?” Fran asked reaching over to grab Val's hand. “No! And you know why!?” Her friend shook her head, “They said that he was cheating! Hey, when they ask you to spell the word mouse, how can you not sing the Mickey Mouse song?” Val exclaimed, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. Fran's mouth stood open, “They also accused Fred of stealing. How were we supposed to know that the drinks were from a cash bar?” 

She shook her head just as she heard a metallic “plunk!” hit the table, where another picture had stood behind the one she had in her hands. It was the close up shot of girl with long blonde hair, striking blue eyes and an angular face shape.

“Oh, Don't tell me Niles is cutting out pictures from Playboy again.” Val shook her head with discernment.

Fran looked at her with surprise, “That's Sara!” she exclaimed.

Her friend looked confused, “Sara? Didn't she die? Isn't that why you are married to Mister Sheffield in the first place?”

Fran shook her head in utter bemusement. It was moments like these that made her wonder how the hell she became friends with her. “That's Sara. Niles and C.C's daughter! Oy vey, someone needs to stock up on the fish oil.”

Val looked at the picture for a moment before her mouth became a perfect “O”

“At least I think that's her....” Fran grabbed the photo, took one look at it before nodding. 

“Wow, who would have thought that Niles could have had a looker?” Val commented, admiring the photograph.

“Who would have thought that she could have survived childhood without battle scars from She-Wolf?” Fran commented. “What, you've never met her?” She asked her friend, who shook her head. Fran stood up and went over to the back door. “I think we might be lucky enough that the girl's still at home. Both Niles and I made a pact the moment we came here that we both leave our back doors open. Its a checks and balances thing.”

Val stood up, placing the picture back on counter and grabbed Fran's arm. “But... But what about C.C? Won't she be home?”

“You're right.” Fran scurried back inside and went into the pantry, pulling out a small bag of dog treats and placing them in her Capri pants pocket. “Alright, let's go.”


	2. Sara Babcock Brightmore

The dynamic duo came through the unlocked back door after walking over from next door, going through a mud room before reaching the kitchen. It was quite obvious who had the upper hand in the decorum for this house with the kitchen done over in a sterile black, white and metallic palette. Thankfully Niles managed to divert his wife away from the kitchen long enough to add in pops of color to the otherwise natural habitat for the Ice Queen.

“There was a kitchen just like this in Home & Garden. Spent a fortune getting it all redone!” Val commented as they walked across the kitchen.

Fran stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend with confusion, “Since when do you read Home & Garden?” Val placed a hand on Fran's arm, “I saw it flipping through to find the article on Barbra's Mansion in Malibu.” Fran's mouth began to form a large “O”, smacking Val's shoulder. “And you didn't tell me. What issue was it?” “The recent one.” “Oh, nevermind,” Fran waved it off, “I've already got ten of those.”

They continued their way from the kitchen into the adjoining living room where they saw a woman sprawled on the sofa, her blue eyes concentrating on an issue of VOGUE and her medium, platinum blond hair over her shoulders. Her posture was poised as she lifted her head, the clicking of their heels giving themselves away. She gave out a “Hello, Hello” as she untangled her legs to stand. This could only be -

“C.C! Oh my Gawd!” Val exclaimed with her arms outstretched and embraced the woman as she stood.

The blond woman looked at Val, “Excuse me, have we met?” Val pointed to her herself, “Oh, surely you remember me. It's Val! C'mon I' not that unrecognizable, I only spent an hour doing makeup. Fred was so anxious to get on that plane!”

Fran had been watching this entire event unfold, but this was too much, “Val!” she whispered before hearing the click of heels coming down the curved staircase, her blond bob bouncing as she walked, moving with her head as she turned to look over at the sofa.

“Look at you, you have a grown daughter and you age better than she does. I've got two boys at the the hotel and I can barely do well with a tube of lipstick... what's your secret?” The blond woman stayed silent, trying to find words to say. “Oh c'mon! Please?” Val begged, “Oh, wait, let me guess....” She held her hands up, imitating a syringe going into the side of her face. Fran's mouth made a big “O” just as she saw the blond bobbed woman slowly coming down the stairway, her shadow looming over Vals as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a sly smile.

“Even if she knew, she wouldn't tell you.” So busted!

Val turned around and looked up at C.C, doing a double take as she looked upon the Babcock sandwich she was in. “It's very hard to tell the two of you apart.” she explained meekly.

Fran walked over to put herself between Val and C.C , turning her friend around, “Val, this is Sara. Sara, Val. We go way back to high school... not that was too far back.” 

“Nanny Fine, you didn't say her real name.” C.C came around the glass coffee table and her arm around her daughter's shoulder. They looked even more alike standing next to each other, almost like twins.  
“It's Sara Babcock Brightmore.” She corrected Fran's introduction.

Sara sighed before protesting, “Mom, they can call me Sara. This is not a formal soiree”

This began to short circuit C.C's overly white smile, “You're a Babcock, you should be appreciating it.”

“I do, but there is no need to put in the last part when they obviously not investors.”

“Sara, practice makes perfect, and you need to get used to saying your last name. Otherwise who is going to know who you are.” C.C commented as she took the VOGUE issue and went across the room to put it back on the shelf. Sara trailed across the room behind her.

“They know who I am.” She motioned to Fran and Val.

“They might, but what about everyone else? What about everyone else here in Los Angeles, or the Tony Awards in a few months? That “Babcock” in your name is more than just a name. It's a - “

“A ticket to opportunity, I know. I practically hear that a million times in one day.”

“Then you should be used to it by now, shouldn't ya?!” 

Sara shook her head at the ridiculousness of all this. “Besides, don't you have homework to do, or a dog to feed?” her mother asked. “Already fed Chester, and gave him his treat. The low fat one, to keep his belly from looking too puffy.” This was not the original Chester that C.C. had been quite fond of from all these years. He actually died two years after Sara was born, but Niles was kind enough to surprise the family with another Pomeranian that looked just like him. He was even incredibly fond of Fran, the icing on the cake.

“But I can't start our science project until Jonah gets home.” Sara said with her arms crossed over her chest uncomfortably.

“Then... maybe....” C.C struggled to say, “Oh, go see if there's a book to read on the upstairs mantle.” She said, patting her daughter's back and allowing her to run along upstairs, Sara's thigh high boots clomping down on the marble steps. C.C watched her from below, her fingers wringing on her wedding band glittering in the sunlight, looking down at it with a sigh.

By this time Fran and Val were seating on the sofa, watching C.C look at her hands before she came over towards the sofa. The two looked at each with sympathy. It was obvious that she was not the best in the mothering department, but it did seem like she was trying her best. C.C made a stop at the wet bar in the corner of the room, pouring herself a small shot of brandy and downing it in one gulp, allowing the alcohol to trickle down her throat and warm her body. 

“They can be deceptive, can't they?” C.C smiled sarcastically over at them, “They first look up at you like you're... their world. And the next moment...BAM! They hate your guts....” she made another shot for herself and brought it with her to the sofa, noticing Fran's sympathetic smile. “Oh, honey, don't get so hard on yourself...” She patted C.C's hand, “She's just going through a phase, wanting her own independence, that's all.”

C.C downed her shot, cringing slightly. Even after being exposed to alcohol so long, you never get over the burning sensation it gives off. Especially since minimizing her intake of it ever since the night she married Niles, and gave it up completely while she was pregnant with Sara.

“When Val was her age,”Fran pointed over to her best friend, “she couldn't stand her mother. They would be yelling and screaming and hollering at one another from across the room every time I came over. Now look at 'em, calling everyday, checking on each other, complimenting each other in what the other sees in certain New York Giant players. “ Val nodded with a smile.

Fran then turned to her and whispered, “You did forgive her for that Pate recipe, right?”

Val looked up at her liked she had two heads, “Are you kidding? The bitch tried to kill me. She should know I'm allergic to nuts!”

Fran looked at her steadily, “The woman's 70 with mild Alzheimers.”

“That's no excuse!” Val exclaimed, pointing her forefinger up at her friend, “She can remember Oscar is allergic to seafood, but manages to forget her own daughter can't have nuts.”

Fran waved her off as she turned back to C.C, “I mean, I've tried to be the best mother I can be: I've given her everything she has wanted and needed, I've been involved in her school pageants and plays, I've tried to make her the best that she can be, I've given her a supportive family life.... And you saw me enable the importance of family.” C.C shook her head, “What am I doing wrong?”

Fran shook her head, “Nothing. She's turned out to be a bright, sensible young woman. Just let her try out her new wings, she'll get used to them soon enough. And by the time you notice, she'll be eager to fly out of the coop.”

C.C smiled at the slightly saddening thought of the day that will come, “Thanks, Nanny Fine.” She put her shot glass down on the coffee before leaning back on the sofa. Then a cell phone went off. C.C quickly pulled it out of her pants pocket and looked at it, “It's Maxwell.” she mouthed to the other two women before answering it.

“Talk..” Fran grabbed Val's hand, the anticipation bubbling up within her. This could be the call they've been waiting for. She watched as C.C put a strand of blond hair behind her ear, listening intensively. “Oh, Thank God! Who are they?....” She asked as more silence in the room went by. “I'll be right over.” C.C turned off the phone and turned to Fran and Val, “We've got ourselves a show!”

Fran and Val hopped in their seats as they both hugged each other like schoolgirls that just realized they were assigned the same classes, while C.C gave off her signature devious deep throated laugh. She hastily grabbed her purse and followed the other two to the door, following each other back to the Sheffield residence.


	3. The New Play

As C.C eagerly went in the direction of Maxwell's office, Fran and Val made a quick detour through the kitchen. Just as they came through the threshold, Niles came though the back door with his arms filled with groceries. "Oh God," He exasperated as he plopped the groceries on the counter. "I completely forgot how much these hormone infused lions can eat." He shook his head as he began to put the perishable items away.

It seemed that these last 16 years had taken the worst damage on the older man, the laugh lines deeper in his face with sparse wrinkles that surrounded the rest of his visage. But nevertheless, he still did not lose his sense of devotion as Mister Sheffield's butler, carrying tea trays to him as he had never missed a step; a duty lost to the influence of time and its harsh disabling consequences. Nor did he lose his keen senses, still as clear headed as ever with his sparkling oceanic eyes that could pierce right through your ruddy facade, or overhear everything about you with his ever omniscient hearing.

"How could you forget?" Fran pressed at his comment, "You have a 'hormone infused lion' yourself."

"Sara is different. Once she used to a spoon, we taught her have little bites." He turned around and introduced more food items into the cupboards. "The last time I went shopping for my own pantry was almost two weeks ago, compared to the weekly minimum basis for this household."

"So?... We just feel more comfortable with food." Fran answered.

"Hmm... I wonder which side of the genetics taught them that one." He asked sarcastically while he finished the rest of the groceries.

"Speaking of Sara," Val cut into the conversation as she rounded the counter, "Compliments to you and C.C. Your daughter is simply gorgeous!"

Niles was practically beaming as he put the last can of tomato paste into the cupboard, collecting the vegetables to take to the subzero. "Oh, you are really too kind, Ms. Toriello. Besides, she get most of her looks from her mother."

Then there was silence in the room as Fran picked up her cup, looking over at Niles. "What, no comeback? No hidden jab?"

"Of course not. Sara hasn't done anything to receive such..." His voice trailed off as he made his way to the subzero, leaning in to Fran's shoulder in a near whisper, "She needs more experience before we put her on the battlefield with us..." She swatted him away as Val came over to her, one suitcase strapped over her shoulder as the other dragged behind her.

"I best get going. Fred'll start callin' if I don't start haulin'." She embraced her with her free hand. "Better yet, let's do lunch. Any cafes around here for those strapped for cash?"

"Only one about a few blocks from here. Been there, done that." Fran answered with finality.

Niles finally piped up as he closed the refrigerator door. "How about $5.95 a pound of salmon, with a minimum of two pounds, for almost nothing?"

Val pointed and nodded, "Wherever that is, I'm there!"

She left the house through the back door as Niles dove into his pocket and pulled out his wedding band to put onto his finger. He did it for maintenance, wanting to keep whatever came into contact with his hands to stay off that one important part of his life. There was not a day he went without that single piece of jewelry, starting the day he said those two powerful words to his witch, woman, and wife. He was in love, still head over heels after all this time, and Sara was the seal that made it forevermore.

"So did mother hen finally stay in her coop?" He asked with a grin as he began to boil a fresh batch of tea to take into Maxwell.

"Don't worry, proud papa, your daughter is safe and sound at home and your... 'mother hen', is in the office with Max. He finally found a theater willing to have him put on a show."

Niles turned around as his mouth dropped, "And you kept me in here?! What's wrong with you, woman?!" He scrambled to get the tea set ready as the kettle continued to boil, turning it off at the slightest sound of a whistle.

"Well excuse me, but I'm not the one wanting to make sure all of his birds are in a row!" She exclaimed as she followed him to Maxwell's office. They could over hear C.C's voice all the way down the hallway

"Maxwell, are you out of your mind?!"She exclaimed, "I cannot believe you are going to go forward with this! It has doom and gloom written all over it!" She threw the script onto Maxwell's desk, going over to sit in the leather sofa just across from him.

Max took the script back and removed his glasses, "C.C, this may not scream box office smash material, but the script is great!"

She sighed, "Maxwell, they can rewrite 'Sleeping Beauty' as many times as their sorry lives can allow them to. Its a children's fairy tale for God Sakes! No one's going to pay $45 dollars to see this!"

"It's $40 a seat." Maxwell corrected.

"Even worse. At that price, the venue might as well open a hot dog stand." C.C commented back.

Just as his wife and butler came in, Maxwell sighed in relief, knowing help would be on the way. Much like his wife, he remained mostly the same throughout the years, except the definition of "jet blackness" in his hair was beginning to fade into a dark gray, his gray streak still prominent on the left side of his head. He was still was an overall chipper man, with a backbone flexible to his wife's charms. He was also starting to believe she was teaching the youngest Sheffields her secrets, which made him a bit nervous to say the least.

"What show?" Fran asked with inquisitive curiosity, as she made her way to her designated spot at the corner of her husband's desk.

C.C spoke up, "Maxwell just got suckered into doing a children's fairy tale.

"Alright C.C, cut it out!" Maxwell said as he stood from his chair, "I have been looking for show for a week or so now and this is going to be it! There seems to be only a handful of theaters with open doors at the moment, and I have already called up everyone in the book. We're just going to have to make a success out of what we have!"

"Well maybe you should call those are not in the book!" His business partner exclaimed, glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't you try using those contacts in her book, sir?" Niles piped up, "It has a whole 3 additional names in it."

"Really, which ones?"

"Oh, nevermind. I just remembered those were Hers, mine and Sara's numbers." He shook his head sorrowfully, "Sorry, sir. Do carry on."

He replaced the tea kettle back on the silver tray, watching as her eyes bore into him like lasers. It was obvious she wasn't in the mood for puns or bantering, but that was half the fun.

"You're supposed to be grocery shopping." Her naturally deep voice seeped with poison.

"I thought I would finish early so I can be here in time to take mental notes for you. Just in case you forgot anything with your old age," He smiled wickedly.

He set the stage and rhythm, her job was to follow the pattern.

"It looks like I'll have to bring out the birth certificates again to rejog the old man's memory. Oh, wait!" C.C placed her forefinger on her ruby red lips. "I just remembered, you don't have a birth certificate. They didn't make them back then."

His lips upturned into a sly smirk, his eyes intensifying in color as his concentration upon her baby blues were inevitable. "I believe you are referring to your carbon dating report."

One could only look at those intensely blue eyes for a certain amount of time, a fine wine from the French countryside whose palette could intoxicate the senses and, with enough of it, her entire being. She closed her eyes for a single second to regain refinement. "At least they have some idea of how old I am."

"Younger than dirt, at least."

"Alright, you two." Fran said carefully, "Play nice."

Niles turned around to face his best friend of nearly 20 years, "Ms. Fine, we have been playing nice for the past 16 years... sometimes even overly nice." He turned to look his wife pursing her lips, preventing a smirk from spreading over her face. "What makes you think we stop doing so now?"

Fran placed her hands on her hips, "Ever heard of the straw that broke the camel's back?"

Silence befell the room as Maxwell stood out of his chair, "Alright you two, out! C.C and I have much work to do and phone calls to make." he ushered Niles and Fran out of the office.

"Oh, alright..." Fran pouted, "But don't overwork yourself." With a quick kiss on the lips she went into the hallway with Niles, who looked over at the smirking blond woman in the office, her eyes looking straight at him seductively.

"Swine." Her lips mouthed as Mister Sheffield began to close the door.

"Chicken." He mouthed back and blew her a tiny kiss just as the door closed in front of him.

"See, I told you. Your mother hen is absolutely fine." Fran said as she made her way to the kitchen with Niles walking beside her.

Oh, she's much more than fine...

The grandfather clock in the Babcock Brightmore residence rang in the 8 o'clock hour as Niles came through the still unlocked back door to the kitchen. Sara was at the kitchen counter, reading through her Science textbook, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Niles smiled, she looked too much like her mother, down to the slightest details of her movements and features.

For that, he moved to kiss the top of her blond head. "Surely the Ice Princess cannot be frustrated, could she?" He asked, looking over her shoulder at the text.

"No..." she said as she closed the book, "That damn... Jonah was supposed to be here by now."

"Master Jonah said he would arrive back at the Sheffield residence at 8. Its just now 8 o 'clock." He reminded.

"Then it shouldn't take him long to get here. Its not as if he has to go through traffic." She slid off the stool and walked into the living room, where her mother was relaxing upon the sofa with papers sprayed across the coffee table and her laptop atop her legs.

"Hard day?" Niles asked sympathetically.

C.C looked up at him, "Harder than you've ever been."

Niles's eyes narrowed at her, "I would rethink that if I were you."

Their eyes locked for a moment with C.C's lips forming a smile as she placed the pencil in her hand between her ruby red lips, adjusting her body in the sofa for better comfort.

From the window, Sara made an exasperating sigh. "It's nearly 8:15, where the hell is he?" She turned to look at her mother, "Did you see his car parked in the garage by any chance?"

C.C sighed, hating interruptions, "I don't know..." She nearly snapped as she tried to place her full concentration back on the new play's budget.

Niles was already going over to Sara, touching her shoulder, "Go upstairs. I'll call you when Master Jonah has arrived."

Sara turned around, "That's Jonah, don't start sounding like mummy..."

Again, C.C stopped herself to exhale a sigh. But this time, this one actually stung. Surely she couldn't be thinking about their quarrel earlier. To keep her mind off of it, she stared at the Excel document in front of her until she began crunching the numbers in her mind, typing it out before the figures slipped from her. Then an email popped up on her screen, one of the nearby Californian agencies was contacting her about auditions that Monday. There was only one C.C Babcock, but it seemed she always needed to stretch herself further.

As Sara reached the top step, the doorbell rang and Niles was quick to answer it. "Master Jonah."

In the doorway, Jonah Sheffield had his hands in pockets with a slightly slouching posture. He was in a relaxed state, as he tried to remain so knowing Sara would lash out at him for being late. Then again, he was known for his common hospitality, something he was sure his mother had either taught him or genetically gave him at birth. While most of his family preferred J. Crew or Ralph Lauren, he was content with his basic colored crew necked t-shirts and his staple leather jacket his older brother Brighton gave to him years earlier. They formed quite a bond over the years, but Fran was sure to keep the brothers' relationship at bay, since she felt Brighton's life choices were not the best for Jonah to live by.

The young man attempted to give a smile, "Hello, Niles... Is Sara in? I know I'm late but..."

"Late?!" Sara exclaimed as she came down the stairs and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him with daggers in her eyes. "You're over 15 minutes late! You know I can't wait here all night!"

"I'm sorry... it won't happen again." He told her shyly as he stepped into the living room, Niles shutting the door behind him. "Hello Mrs. Brightmore." he called to C.C brightly as he placed his hand in his jacket pockets, waiting for Sara to grab her Science book.

"Come on, we'll take it to the dining room." Sara called as her hair flowed behind her like a magic carpet floating behind her, with Jonah following her to the dining table.

Niles watched the two sit side by side at the table before turning to look at his wife, who was still crunching budget numbers for the play. But the combination of watching her sinking deeper into the sofa and the exhaustion upon her face made him come forward and thrust the laptop lid down with force.

"Niles!" She exclaimed, "Unlike your job, that was very important!"

"Just because you enjoy your kibble at breakfast, doesn't mean I will let them work you like a dog."

C.C sighed as she glanced over at the laptop on her lap, rubbing her eyes. These budgets had to be in to Maxwell by tomorrow afternoon, and frankly her sitting there contemplating what to do was not helping her situation either way. With that, she was about to open her laptop up again before her Blackberry began to ring on the coffee table. That ring made her realize... she didn't feel like stretching to get it. She reached over anyway and turned the thing off, setting it on the side table behind her while Niles sat beside her.

She put the laptop on the coffee table, "Alright Butler Boy... tell me what you want me to do."

Oh, this was too easy. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Cluck a chicken... it turns me on." His cream textured accent purring with age, deeper quality than what she remembered the first time these words were whispered.

"Like I would fall for that again..." Her eyes stared into his, the eyelids beginning to droop at the surrounding darkness of the room and the pale eyes that could only be compared to the intensity of a tamed wolf, keeping his internal instincts at bay while facing his primal desire before him. She closed her eyes at the emotions that flashed though her, carefully clutching onto his shoulders.

He steadied her balance with an arm around her waist, "You fell for me..." He grinned before pressing his lips onto hers, feeling her fingers run through his graying hair and the cold metal of her wedding band cooling his scalp. She was his, as he was hers, her lashes caressing his cheek until she pulled away with her hands resting onto his shoulders while she regained her breath and her heartbeat became steady once more. "You're a swine..." Her deep voice purred.

"At least I am your swine... and you my mother hen." He gave her one last kiss upon her lips before turning to flip on the television and lean back against the sofa, his blond haired wife resting her head comfortably on his shoulder while her arm went around his torso, his hand wrapped about her back to hold her closer to him.

As they watched the television, neither a word was spoken between the two of them. They didn't need words at this moment, since everything that needed to be said had already been done.


	4. A Family Affair

The sun rays of the afternoon sun began to beat down on the earth as Sara made her way through her high school parking lot and turned off the security system to her black Cadillac. Although she didn't take the time to wash, wax, polish and buff the thing every weekend like every male being on this planet, this piece of machinery did play a crucial role in her life. She mainly admired it for keeping her mother out of her hair, and did it with luxurious style. Ever since her first debutante party two years ago, her mother considered herself her "social adviser" planning her every move like a chess piece. Every step, every membership she had a within school club was crucial and had to be planned out before action could be presented. It was as if she was the President's daughter, and she knew how far off that truth was.

But now was not the time to think of that. She shook off those long ago thoughts as she looked in her rear view mirror and put on her circular sunglasses, smoothly pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"After school, you have to come straight to the theater," she remembered her mother's words from last night, "Your father has already locked the back door, and there will be no way to get in. Understood?" Oh, very much so. She smirked as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. There was always a way to get in.

She parked the car in the drive way and swung her backpack behind her as she went up to the front door. There was always a spare key under the mat, she thought deviously, why go to the theater when one could have peace and quiet here? She flipped over the mat, her smile sliding off her face. No key, just an index card.

Nice Try, clever witch. More and more like your mother everyday.  
Come to the Theatre.

Only one person could have the audacity to call her something like that. With a swift kick to the metal front door in frustration, she went to her car and peeled out into the street towards the Marquee theater.

It didn't take her long to familiarize herself with the theater's layout. Entrance, Coat check, Lobby, Stage. They were always the same, and being around such a repetitious atmosphere for 16 years, she could easily have done of those overly dramatic entrances those golden age actresses had when having to face their cheating boyfriends or lying lovers. But instead of facing a lover, she was facing a mother.

Sara stomped down the aisle of Velveteen seats, exasperation written all over her face. "20 minutes late." Niles announced as he checked his watch, making a "Tsk, tsk" sound with his lips. "I'll have to check the vehicle out when we get home, your broom is starting to lose its magic. "

Sara crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep a smile from creeping over her face. "What the big idea of me being here?"

"What's the big idea of you wanting to be at home?" Niles asked inquisitively. "Do you have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... because I do."

"Oh, very original." Niles jabbed.

A smile very nearly forced itself onto Sara's lips. "I wanted some peace and quiet. You know. Homework."

"Then you've come to the right place." Niles said as he took his daughter's hand and walked them closer to the stage, sitting next to Fran two rows behind where Maxwell and C.C sat beside one another. "The talent couldn't be more dead." Niles said in a stage whisper, loud enough for his wife to hear.

C.C turned around and gave him a harsh glare before turning back to face the stage. He wasn't far off from the truth, though. They were half way through the auditions, and they still had major roles to fill. She didn't know how many times she heard "Once Upon a Dream" today, and she wasn't sure how many more times she could take before stuffing herself full of Aspirin, despite Niles' disapproval. And frankly, this 20 something year old Californian beach babe on stage at the moment wasn't going to help things.

"Thank you!" C.C called at last, giving off what seemed like her millionth fake smile today, a record for the 'Bitch of Broadway'. She called for five and turned her attention away from Maxwell, already knowing she was going to be bashed on the head with questions.

"Where the hell did you get these people? They're absolutely ghastly!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"I only called the most well known agencies in the Los Angeles area." She defended.

"Well, maybe you should call those people not in the book!" He mocked as he went to get a drink, leaving C.C to look in on her family two rows behind her.

"Did Caca not do what she was told?" Niles asked before Sara had the chance to go off on her.

"Can it, Butler Boy. I'm not in the mood."

He stood up and whispered into her ear, "Quite the contradiction of the century." His British voice purred in her ear as he too went to get a drink, but mainly wanted to get out of the line of fire.

After a tiny smile came over her lips, she sat down beside her daughter, beginning with her inquisitive questions. "How was school? And what about that math test you made such a fuss over?"

Sara's eyes lowered to the floor, "As difficult as your luck with these actors."

"Sara!" C.C exclaimed, "Filling major roles takes time. You don't give it just anybody."

"No, you give them to individuals with gold plated name tags and dollar signs on their foreheads."

"Don't get smart with me!" Her mother warned harshly, "Names mean talent, and talent means..."

"Another $1,000 Chanel suit?"

They continued this back and forth, while Fran turned around and watched them. It was horrible seeing them like this, like two of the same species of male deer going head to head with antlers interlocked together. She was just thankful Niles was there to diffuse the tension, but sometimes it was just too much for even him to bear, hence why he was over at the table with Maxwell gulping down some water.

She only wished there was something she could do. And then she thought she may have an answer.

She stood and went over to join Maxwell and Niles on the other side of the theater. "I just had a great idea to solve this."

Niles sighed, "Oh, God I hope I so. I don't think I could take another night of redressing their battle wounds."

"Alright, it sounds crazy but hear me out." Fran assured, "You know already how horrible the auditions are going, obviously. So... why don't we just call it quits on the auditions, and have this become a family affair?"

"You mean... like a pageant?" Maxwell asked slowly, as if he was having trouble coming to terms with the reality of his wife's idea.

"Yeah, you could say that. Just without the chorus of flu infested angels singing 'God Rest Ye Gentleman'".

Both men cringed. "Are you out of your mind? Cancel the whole thing? There could be actors out there that could turn this whole thing around and make it a hit."

"Or could turn it into a big mess. Or one of the actors could get struck with the flu and gives it to the entire cast, getting them sicker and sicker until they barely even speak their lines; their bodies aching until they're screaming "HELP! HELP! - "

"Alright, alright!" Maxwell silenced her nasal voice before it drew attention to the ordeal.

"Besides," Fran pointed over to the still arguing mother-daughter duo behind her. "it might give those two a chance to bond."

"And it would lower the costs. No need to pay the family for favors." It was this time that Maxwell was out numbered by the other two standing beside him with glaring eyes, "Alright, I'll pay. But the costs would still be lowered." He pointed out before he embraced his wife an kissed her with a thankful smile. "Well, there's only one thing left to do. Niles, tell the masses that auditions are closed... to Sheffields only!"

"Will do, sir." Niles turned on his heel and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Oh, and Niles!" Maxwell called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't mention this to C.C. Just... tell her I've rescheduled the auditions for tomorrow, and I'll tell her the rest then."

He nodded with a smirk, using his fingers to draw out a cross over his heart, "Cross my heart and hope to die, sir."

Too bad they didn't see the fingers crossed behind his back.


	5. Battlewounds

As much he hoped that Mrs. Sheffield's idea would work, Niles had his doubts. And they became much more doubtful when he followed his two ladies out into the theater parking lot, trying to keep himself out of the line of fire from their scorching tongues and brimstone filled words. He couldn't even make out what they were saying, all he heard was frequencies changing, the volume ringing his ears until he shuddered at the damage being done between two generations of Babcocks three car spaces over from one another. But one particular thing seemed to catch his attention:

"To you, its either your way or the highway and frankly I'm taking the highway, because your way sucks!" Sara shouted as she threw herself in her car and began to peel out of the parking lot. Niles had to hold C.C back from pouncing upon what she has now forgotten as her own flesh and blood.

He lead her into the car and proceeded to drive them back home, silence befalling the vehicle. All she did was stare out the window with her arms over her chest, a stern look upon her face as she stared straight ahead with a look of cold indifference in her usually striking sapphire eyes. In other words, no change here.

But when he glanced over at her, his eyes caught sight of the side view mirror and her side profile reflecting upon it. A small glimmer of light sparkled upon her porcelain cheek until her hand wiped it away. Were those... tears? Another came down onto her cheek, and again she brushed it away with her forefinger, a beautiful sight coming over her face in way that Niles could only describe it as distant, far off look with her eyes oblivious from the present. Possibly lost in a time of when diapers and long weekends of holding a bundle of blankets consumed her life, he mused to himself silently. But he held his tongue, not wanting to disturb the sight before him. Besides, talking to an angry Babcock was like asking someone to aid in your suicide.

When they arrived home, her whole demeanor changed: her back tensed, eyes focused on the black Cadillac pulling into the driveway and her arms pulled tighter over her chest, watching as Sara got out of her parked car and headed inside. She took one look at her mother in the windshield window and made a dash for it. She knew she was in trouble.

But C.C wasn't going to let her go that easy, and sprinted out of the car before Niles could fully park the car and followed her daughter's tail, getting through the front door just in time to see her running up the stairs.

"Sara Babcock Brightmore, you get back down here right now!" C.C exclaimed standing at the foot of the stairs with her arms returning to their place across her chest.

Sara turned around, giving her mother the signature Babcock glare that could turn anyone to stone, not moving a muscle. "And what if I don't, will you ground me and I can't go anywhere for a week? Oh, like I care, I can't go anywhere anyway!"

Her mother's voice gave off a growl as she spoke, "You have no right to speak to me like that. Not now, not ever!" C.C stalked up the stairs, standing two stairs below her. "If you dare to make another snide remark, that car of yours will turned into scrap metal by nightfall." By this time, Niles had already come through the front door and was now watching and seeing everything. They looked like wild cats, ready to pounce on one another, making him move to the bottom of the stairs and mentally prepare himself for the worst.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, watch me!"

For a few moments they said nothing, Sara not even able to look her mother directly into those intimidating eyes. Her mother always knew how to bring her down several notches off her pedestal, but this time it seemed she was being ripped off it, her limbs numb and stomach churning with nerves as she attempted to show she was no weakling. But her body could not handle all of this bottled up emotion, tears spilling forth from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. She refused to move and wipe them away.

"Fine! FINE THEN! It's not like I can't get a new one anyway!" She shouted and turned away, going up the rest of the stairway and marching to her bedroom.

"Good luck trying to coax B.B into that one!" C.C called out, hearing Sara's door slam echoing throughout the silent house. Her senses returned to her and they were awful. It felt as if she had committed the most foul sin anyone could muster, worse than murder or suicide. Gravity pulled her upper torso towards the ground as she covered her eyes with shame, warm tears following the curve of her nose as she heard footsteps coming up behind her, step by step. Should she go up? Should she stay? Her feet were firmly planted on the stair, unable to move, but somehow managed to pull herself to her full height and attempted to defy gravity and make the journey to Sara's room. But something pulled her back and the hand on her back wasn't helping matters either, but it was comforting knowing she wasn't alone in this.

"No, I'll talk to her..." Niles offered.

She shook her head, "No, I did the damage I'm the one - "

"It's my turn." Niles said firmly, "Go downstairs. I'll handle it."

C.C closed her eyes, wishing Niles didn't have to see her like this but painfully accepted his offer and headed downstairs, waiting until he was out of sight before nursing herself with a good size glass of brandy.

It wasn't as if Niles had never done this before, but the circumstances surrounding it seemed more intense than what he had dealt with. He knew what a car meant to someone of her age, seeing all the Sheffield children going through the same thing when they were in their teens. It was all about freedom, but in Sara's case, she seemed to want it more than any of the Sheffields ever wanted, and knowing C.C's naturally controlling demeanor he couldn't really blame her.

He knocked on the door, "Sara?" Hearing no answer he opened the door and saw why there was silence. One, she had her iPod blasting in her ears, and second her concentration was in her math homework, while tiny pearls of tears came down on her cheeks and landed on the pages. It was quite a saddening sight for any father to behold. Her eyes must have noticed his movement as she glanced up and removed her ear buds, not sensing any threat in his visit.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"Never better." She attempted to smile, sniffling away the rest of her tears as she put a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Why?"

If C.C was her age, this is just how he imagined her looking like, trading Sara's jeans for a tea length skirt and calf high boots for flats and high heels. He closed the door behind him as he walked over to the side of the bed, "Because Babcocks aren't born with tears ducts. But thankfully we had the surgery to give them to you." She gave him a blood red smile as he went into his breast pocket and drew out a handkerchief, "Best dry those tears. We don't want you to burn holes in the bedding."

With a shake of her head she dabbed her eyes, closed her text book and set it to the side. Niles then placed his hand over hers, "Now tell me, whats all the fuss about?"

She hung her head and shook her head, "It's nothing. You know how mummy and I are."

"Oh come on now." He nearly begged, "I'm all ears."

This made her bring her head up, "Like you need to affirm the obvious." She giggled as he held his mouth open. That little minx! "Alright, good one," He admitted before gently smacking her hand, "But don't start taking your mother's job from her."

She gave one last giggle as she watched her father's brilliant eyes watching her, waiting and listening while a smile lingered on his lips.

"She... She treats me like I am three year old still needing parental supervision all the time. I mean, I could have come straight home from school, I'm old enough to be home alone whether the Sheffields are next door or not. But mummy... mummy always insists on me escorting her everywhere she goes. Shopping, running errands, dropping off and picking up celebrities... its like she always wants to keep an eye on me. I mean, she barely allows me to go over to the Sheffields to see Jonah with our science project. He always has to come to the house, and frankly I'm tired of him being late!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why won't she let me go? All my friends' parents didn't have this problem..."

"Well, there is the thought that she is trying to collect you as part of her prisoners collection..." He told her with a smile, "But I really believe it is because she loves you too much..." Even though she had some understanding of what he meant, she failed to see how her mother would decide to channel her affection in this strange way. When she was younger, her mother had no problem giving her kisses and hugs, sometimes leaving a lip imprint on her cheek from the red lipstick she used. And without fail, on every first day of school her mother managed to slip a little note in her lunchbox:

"Stay strong, little witch. Kiss, Kiss Hug, Hug."

She would then stamp the top of the note with her red lipstick imprint, the soft musk of her perfume lingering on the paper, reminding her mummy was always there. And she still was, even if she didn't want her to be. What happened to that?

"Sweetheart," Niles turned and took his daughter's hands, "She has always been the controlling type, and if she not the one controlling something, she will try to control the one that was. And before you were born, it was ten times as worse than what you see. If my nearly thirty years expertise with the Babcock species is correct, then I can theorize that she is only doing it for your own good. She's only doing this because she wants you to be the best you can be. And... I suppose she could be worried about how these teen years will affect your good judgment."

"But its not like I am some hormone deranged teenager from MTV."

"You aren't thankfully... but there is truth to science. And science says that raging hormones can cloud ones judgement. She is only wanting to look out for you and what is best for you. Think of her as a mama Python snake."

"Because she nestles herself around her eggs just like how mummy is around me all the time?"

"No, because like the other aging Babcocks, she tends to shed her skin more often."

A smile formed over her lips, "I hope that is all. I would hate finding an explanation to visitors to why there are prisoners in the basement."

He gave a chuckle before giving her hand a squeeze, holding out his arms. "Come here, kiddo."

She embraced him tightly as he returned to her the favor, gradually giving her one of his bear hugs. "Better now?" He whispered in her ear. "Yeah, I suppose so." She whispered back as she pulled back from him, "Just don't be questioning me if you find Godzilla tearing apart Tokyo on the news tonight."

Niles grinned widely before heading over to the door and closing it behind him. One Babcock down, the worst left to go. He headed down the stairs and glanced over at the wet bar in the corner, with C.C tilting her head back as she swung some more brandy into her system. He stopped a few feet behind her, knowing she could sense his presence by the way she straightened herself.

"So... did she tell you how much she hates me?"

"C.C..."

"How much she hates my guts, and how much she would rather have Medusa as a mother... or even my mother?"

"C.C, that's enough..."

"Or maybe how she would feel better if she hadn't been born to a selfish bitch that condescends on her all the time and..."

"C.C, that's enough!" Niles grabbed the glass out of her hand with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Hey, Tidy Bowl! That's my drink you've just stolen!" But he didn't particularly care and turned his back to her as she tried to pry the glass out of his hands as he swallowed the rest of the liquid.

"Oh, I hope you choke." She hissed as she turned around and attempted to prepare herself another round, in which Niles grabbed a hold of the glass stopper at the top of the container. "Get out of my way, Dust Mop. You don't have any idea what I'm capable of at the moment."

"Right now you're capable of nothing." He exclaimed back. "She loves you, C.C. She said nothing like what you think. All she wants to know is why you are so protective of her, so constricting to the point she can't breathe?"

"Can't a mother be protective of her own child? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. You just are not allowing her to..." He sighed, "Forgive the cliché, to be free. Like you told her to come to the theater after school."

C.C straightened herself up, tears coming back down her face, "What's wrong with a mother wanting her own child with her? Nanny Fine seems to always seems to emphasize the importance of family, why can't I?

"Because she actually allows them to roam outside the family circle. Miss Eve is at camp this very moment having fun with her friends, and Master Jonah is at Dave & Busters with his. Family is the most important thing, yes, but when you told her the Cadillac was going to be "scrap metal by nightfall", she saw it as you constraining her even further." He could see C.C was just not getting in the way he thought she would. Now was time for examples, "Why did you decide to break from your parents?"

"I didn't break from them, I was broke off them by force."

Niles sighed, he didn't want to get into that can of worms at the moment, and arguing wasn't going to help either. "What about Noel?"

Silence befell the room as C.C thought, "I didn't want break off from him... it was another consequence of me leaving the family estate."

"I meant when you got tired of him, and his joking around."

It was starting to sink in. "Because... he was getting annoying, repulsive... arrogant... too smart for his own good..." She gave a sigh at the point Niles was trying to make. "Alright, you win, Butler Boy." She removed her hands from the brandy container and walked into his open arms, Niles claiming victory. He kissed her on cheek. "I never realized I was such a terrible mother." She murmured in his embrace.

"Reptiles aren't usually the best of mothers." And then a sharp pain ran up his back as C.C took her lapel pin and poked his back with its sharp point, a small "Oops" coming forth from her red stained lips. With that he removed himself, "I'll check the mail." She gave a small smile as she looked down at her pin, giving it a blow before placing it back on her lapel and leaving the room to tend to her tear streaked face.

As Niles went outside to collect the mail, he heard voices from behind the shrubbery and walked further out into the front yard to see Master Jonah standing on the front lawn, looking up at something. The click of a shutting window confirmed just which blonde haired, blue eyed devil he was speaking to.

"Master Jonah?"

Jonah turned to Niles, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Niles! Oh, please, its not what it looks like. I just came over to see if Sara was alright, since I heard she was in quite a fight with Ms. Babcock." He said. "Is she okay?"

It looked as if he was trying to kill time. "Shes feeling better," Niles added, "But I don't think shes going to be able to work on the project today. From what I saw, she had mountainous amounts of math homework."

"Oh, that's fine. Just... wanted to check on her. Thanks, Niles. By the way, will you be making the dinner tonight?"

He nodded, "I already have the chicken thawing in the refrigerator as we speak."

"Awesome! See ya Niles!" Jonah left the lawn and went into the Sheffield garage, most likely going to give some attention to his fire bolt red car he got for his 17th birthday. But the fact that he took the time away from his "Fiery red baby" to come over and inquire about Sara's well being was something that Niles couldn't stop musing over.


	6. New Roles

The early morning Californian sun came through Niles' and C.C's bedroom shades, the light beams landing on C.C's sleeping form laying amongst the mass of blankets around her. After the ordeal last night, all she wanted was some peace and quiet and some company with Jack Daniel, or whatever else her grubby hands could get ahold of. She settled for some wine in the wine cooler from the kitchen, had two glasses full and went to bed, wanting to get a head start on healing the potential excruciating headache that was to come. But the extra few hours of sleep didn't seem to help, her brain was pounding within its skull walls making her want to gouge out her eye sockets they moment they began to open. Thank god she managed to put on her eye mask...

And then her cell phone ran on the nightstand beside her, making it all the more hellish. Not stirring, she flung her hand around the nightstand until she grabbed hold of it and pressed it to her ear. "Who is this?" Her gruff voice asked in a growl.

"Er, C.C, are you alright?" Maxwell's voice sounded through the phone, "You don't sound so good."

"No, no..." She held onto her forehead as she sat up, "Never felt better." She answered with clenched teeth.

"In that case, I need you to come over and handle some of the phone calls we have to make. I want everyone to participate."

She took off her eye mask, confused. "What phone calls? I thought you told Niles to tell the rest of the actors that they were rescheduled for today, why would I need to call them?"

There was a pause on the other end, "You do know I am talking about calling the in laws right? The in laws, the extended Sheffield family, the children... its supposed to be a family affair, C.C I don't want anyone not participating. Frankly I'm surprised Niles didn't tell you, I was counting on his sneaky behavior to turn against me and tell you all about it."

C.C's eyes narrowed, her jaw locking in place. Of course. Niles. He had always withheld information from her whenever there some kind of importance attached to it, why didn't she think of him while she began questioning Maxwell? This one was going to cost him big, not only was she going to have to listen to the in laws speaking on different frequencies than her own, but she was going to have to endure it throughout the rest of the production.

"Oh, yes... now I remember. He did mention something about that. I'll be right over." She assured before clicking off.

A few moments after Maxwell put down the phone, Niles come knocking at the office door. "Sir, I regret to say that it seems that I have forgotten to get the milk on my last grocery trip. I am leaving the house promptly to get some." He said hurriedly.

Maxwell looked up at him from the reports he was looking at. "But you used milk in my coffee this morning..."

"Oh, no sir that was creamer... its a new brand, makes it taste just like the real thing." He said, "I will not be long, sir."

Maxwell sighed, "Alright, but get back before Fran gets up. I love her to death, but your breakfasts are the only that seems to keep my ears from falling off in the morning."

Niles chuckled, "I won't be long." He hurried out of the room, grabbed the town car keys and shoved them in his pocket as he darted through the hallway, past the living and into the foyer, opening the door and...

"Hello, Niles..." Her voice purred with a lovely wide smile upon her face, covering herself with an overcoat as she seemed to be still in her pajamas. To anyone that had not known Chastity Claire Babcock, she would appear to be friendly and almost angelic. But to Niles, that face could ward off the devil.

He looked up at her sheepishly. He heard everything she said from the intercom system in the kitchen, which can also tap into the land line phones. Oh, the benefits of technology...

"Going somewhere?" C.C asked as she continued her smile.

"Only to check on you, lover." He answered coolly, "And to make sure your coffin lid was cleared off before you woke up." Damn, wrong move.

She gave off another dark chuckle before looking at him again, her eyes sparkling, "If I were you, I would use the back door..."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "Why?"

She turned her wrist and let him look at the bag she was holding. "A studded Louis Vuitton bag can surely do a lot of damage..." And then it hit him. Literally, as he turned around and ran through the foyer, living room and hallway with his wife running at his heels with slippers and pajamas, attempting to smack him with her bag.

They gathered in the auditorium as the Sheffield family grew and the lobby couldn't hold them or their voices any longer. Everybody that Maxwell hoped would come, did. All except for his eldest, Margaret. For the last few days, her contractions with her third child with Michael were getting more and more serious every minute and would be able to take the drive up from Fresno. Nevertheless, Fran made sure that every cell phone in the Sheffield household was on and batteries fully charged. No matter what happened, or how it happened, she was going to make sure she would get those pictures when they came in. The youngest Sheffields and Sara came in last, coming straight from class, with Sara and Eve talking about Eve's weekend camping trip like the best friends they were and Jonah hanging in the back and going over to sit next to Brighton, who just came back from a trip to Europe.

As Maxwell and C.C finished organizing the rest of the paperwork, Niles and Fran stood nearby and watched everyone converse with one another. "It's just like old times," Fran commented with a smile, "Sitting around, talking with one another, with one voice over the other. It's almost making me homesick." Niles gave a chuckle as Maxwell stood upon the stage and informed everyone on what was going on, with C.C at his side as usual. But Niles could easily yank her leash back in his favor again.

He got up on the stage and tapped her on the shoulder, holding out his hand.

"What?" C.C looked at him confusedly.

"I know you've got them. Now drop 'em."

C.C looked up at Niles with a smirk over her face, "Oh, Niles... you animal..." her voice purred, lowering her voice, "I thought we settled on having a private performance later?"

He continued to hold out his hand, "Hand them over"

It was then C.C realized what he wanted, "Oh, no!" she hissed, moving themselves over to the side. "I need these to survive around these people, and I've got a headache larger than that dime sized bruise you got on your shoulder... or that is that part of a spider vein?" She beamed evilly as he continued to look up at her with the same stonic face.

"Either you give them to me, or I'll start ransacking your purse and dump everything out here on the stage." He leaned his lips next to C.C's ear, "Including the hidden compartments..."

She looked at him narrowed eyes of confusion.

"Need I remind you of our last rendezvous, a week ago? After cocktail hour, and you were smitten... and we took ourselves to the back of the limo parked outside...?" He removed his lips from beside her ear, "For the rest of the evening you went fully commando, and I have yet to see black lace in the recent loads of laundry..."

C.C's face flushed as she grabbed a hold of her purse in the side wings and took out the vial of pills. "There," she growled, "Happy?"

"More than that..." He answered with his lips curving into a sly smile, "Rehearsal room, 4 o'clock?"

She looked up at him with a smirk starting to form on her face. He always knew how to drag a smirk out of her, "Make it 5. We'll be here for awhile."

With that, she turned around to seat herself in the audience while Niles quickly goosed her from behind before she left his sight, making her jump and smack him with the folder in her hands. And of course, it all had to happen right up on stage where everyone could see it, even Sara. She lowered her head and shook her head. How embarrassing!

And on that note, the auditions began. The roles were getting filled rather quickly, but then again, everyone was going to be assigned a role, the two producers just needed to know who was going to do what character. C.C suggested that the in laws go first, to get them done and over with while her last Aspirin was still working. Even though Sylvia might have not been a professional, it seemed like her infamous guilt trips and other mothering techniques made up for some of what some acting schools taught nowadays, granting her the the role as the head of the three Good Fairies.

"I didn't learn all of those techniques for nothin', you know..." She said as she touched at her hair, winking over at her daughter. "Morty, get out of there! None of those wig boxes have what you're looking for!" She scrambled offstage to grab her husband while Maxwell and C.C covered their ears.

Fran helped Yetta up to the stage, setting her script on the top of the piano and waddled to the center of the stage, her jewel encrusted jacket bouncing the light coming from the stage lights above.

"To be or not to be, that is the..."

"Yetta!" Fran hissed before getting up on stage and showing her the correct line. The old woman looked at it for a moment before continuing, "Each of us the child may bless with a single... Hey, where's did everybody go? I didn't know this place gave refunds!"

Fran sighed. "Never mind, Yetta," She escorted her off the stage. It was best to figure out what role she play later.

As much as Brighton thrust himself out there, trying to take over the stage with his charm and presence, C.C insisted that he get a minor role just out of spite.

"Uh, ahem, I do have a higher say in this, C.C," He said with a fake grin on his face. "Dad, what say you?"

Maxwell lowered his glasses, staring up at his eldest son, "I think you're being too big for your breeches. And for that, you'll get a minor role." He said as C.C smirked up in Brighton's direction, writing down his name beside the word "peasant" on her legal pad.

Gracie did her audition without a fuss, already having an idea of what role she would play. "Its a minor one, but minor characters always have the more complex psychosis." She told Fran as she got off the stage, being given the role of a second fairy out of the three.

Maxwell turned around to look at the triple threat in the back of the theater, "Alright, I hope you three can prove to me some substantial acting. We're going to need it, especially for the major roles. And I know two of you know how to sing." He said pointing to his two children who lowered their heads. "Jonah, you go ahead first."

The young man went up to the stage, plucking a score out of his mother's outstretched hands as Niles played on the piano. Although Jonah was not significantly trained in sight reading, he had heard this tune many times when he was young, since Sleeping Beauty was one of Eve's favorite films. This certain did help him sing "Once Upon a Dream" quite well, even gaining him some applause from his surrounding family members, including Maxwell and C.C.

"Well done, son!" Maxwell beamed, "And because of your hard work, and your behavior," He turned around to face a glowering Brighton, "you'll be the Prince." C.C wrote Jonah down on her legal pad while Jonah exited the stage, turning to his mother, "Does that mean I gotta wear those tights?" Fran touched his arm assuredly, "Believe me, girls love to see guys in those things!" She gave him a wink before sending him back into the audience, his self confidence rising a few levels.

Eve came behind him, hopping onto the stage with the same genetic energy her mother gave her. She was sure to get the role of the Princess, knowing all of the words of "Once Upon a Dream" since she was a little girl. After a few breaths, she began to sing. Her voice was good, and both Fran and Maxwell knew she was doing great in vocal lessons, but she seemed to be coming up short for the beautiful voice that the two producers were looking for. "Oh, come on Daddy, give me a break," Eve said, twirling one of her long brunette colored strands around her finger. "You know the instructor absolutely adores me! I've even outsung Ginger Roger's great-granddaughter!" Maxwell nodded. "I know, angel but... we are looking for a voice that can carry us all out of our seats and... and..."

"Carry us right back again..." C.C added with a condescending smile. "However Maxwell, she could be one of the fairies." Maxwell looked up at his little girl on the stage, his wife peeking out at him from the stage wings and the script in front of him. But something was telling him to resist it... "Yes, that will be alright." Eve stomped slightly and left the stage, returning to her seat in a small fit of rage.

"Well, that settles it." Maxwell said, "With all of this funds we're saving we can find ourselves a real star to cast as the princess. That will really bring in the box office numbers." He said outloud and stood out of his chair as Niles got off his stool, noticing a flourish of long blonde hair in the back of the theater, attempting to sneak out.

"But sir, why would we need to find a Princess, when we have a Princess in our midst already?"

Sara stopped in her tracks to turn and look at her father from afar, Maxwell following Niles' gaze toward the back of the theater, everyone else following suit. "Sara?" he looked up at his employee, "But has she had any vocal training"

"I am afraid not, sir, "Niles answered before placing his hands behind his back, "But I believe it is worth giving her a shot..." He said, watching as the girl came out from the back of the theater, noticing as Fran and her mother reacted in the same confused air, coming onto the stage.

"Niles, what are you up to?" C.C nearly barked, her hands on her hips as she looked up at him as Fran gave Sara the score. "This better not be one of your cutesy little ways of telling me that I should have taken her to vocal lessons when she was younger." She hissed up at him. But he paid no attention to her, only to the piano before him and the girl behind him.

A voice that started so meekly, like a mouse, gradually crescendoed into a lovely voice, full of smooth dark notes and tones that made quite a beautiful accompaniment with Niles' delicate piano playing. Everyone was astounded, especially C.C, who had no idea that a voice like that could could come out of the very person who had loathed her the day before, and most likely still loathed her now. With thoughts clouding her mind, along with the very sounds she was hearing, C.C motioned to sit down with Maxwell following her right after.

The entire auditorium erupted in applause as the girl settled the score down before her, her cheeks flushing with a rose tint that contrasted with her electric blue eyes and a beaming smile that matched her father's as he came over and settled a kiss on the side of her head. Fran came out with her mouth still agape, "What... Where – Where did that come from?" She shook her head in disbelief with her hand over her heart, looking over at Niles' sparkling eyes.

"Oh, come now, Miss Fine..." he answered slyly, "After listening to Barbra Streisand for ones entire life, it can start taking an affect on you."

Fran placed her hands on her hips and nodded, "Uh huh, like you didn't aid in that process."

"Me?" He asked innocently, "Oh, that's preposterous! What would a butler know about singing melody?" He smiled slyly in her direction, his friend giving him a small smack on the shoulder as he escorted his daughter down the stage wing steps.

C.C was still in her chair stunned, how could she have not known about this? Or even heard a lesson or two going on? It puzzled and nearly sickened her as she stood out of her seat, clutching the legal pad in her hands and watching as the rest of her small family came towards her.

"Sara that was sensational!" Maxwell exclaimed, "Go ahead and take the title role, you've earned it!"

"Thanks Mr. Sheffield," Sara answered with a broad smile, her cheeks still flushing.

C.C gained the courage to put herself forward, "That was...indescribable. Without words, dear..." She said with a smile, taking one of Sara's hands.

"Thanks," the young girl answered again, nodding in her mother's direction. C.C then knew it was time to pull away, leaving Sara to head back to her seat to pick up her backpack and purse before resuming her conversation with Eve once more. Niles noticed this small difficult strain those two posed to one another, but said nothing, wanting to leave all of those problems at their front door.

"Oh, wait..." C.C said flipping pages in the legal pad, "We still have to find actors for these parts..." She pointed to the four parts left unassigned: King and Queen, parents of Princess; King, father of the Prince; Maleficent, wicked sorceress who curses the Princess

"Oh, what are you talking about," Niles chimed in, "You've had the sorceress' role before it was even created."

Maxwell took one look at it, "Well, you are half right, old boy." He said with a smile. "I was planning on casting myself and Fran as the King and Queen, you know, to show our status in this production."

"Maxwell!" C.C came from behind him, "What about me? I have a high status in this production, too!"

"Well, you heard what Niles just said." Maxwell said as Niles pursed his lips and turned away, expecting his wife's usual death glare on him. "And besides, Maleficent has a very large role in this."

"I am well aware of the plot, thank you very much," C.C said defensively, "But... but we are already the Princess's parents for God Sake. We actually look like her!"

Just then Fran came down from the stage with couple of bags draped on her arm and handing C.C her own. "C.C, it just makes sense in the casting. I am the producer of this show, this production is my kingdom. And I cannot rule my kingdom without my wife, the Queen." He explained as he placed his arm around Fran's waist. "It doesn't have to parallel with real life, after all."

"And besides," Fran held up a blonde wig and placed it on her head, "That's what wigs are for!"

C.C sighed and threw her hands up with her eyes closed, "Alright. Alright, you win. Have it your way..." She said as she began to put away her things in her bags, Niles helping her by her side.

"So, I suppose you are canceling our appointment for today?" Niles asked as he finished off with one of the bags and threw it over his shoulder.

"Yep." C.C answered crisply, "And I'm heading straight for the bath with a double shot of bourbon." She said, not caring about Niles' glare upon her.

Maxwell was wrong. All this was paralleling to real life, now the arch enemy of the very person who she gave birth to, her own flesh and blood, her tiny "little witch", what was once her world. And as she watched as Sara popped in an earbud from Eve's iPod with her long blonde hair flowing about her, she began to think she was looking upon her own reflection, and had been given a role in which she would have to curse herself with.


	7. Understanding

The next month would be a trying one for everyone, especially with the two producers pressuring them toward a goal of being off book in 2 weeks time. For some it was simple, while others were stumbling along throughout the next 14 days trying to form sentences from the jumbled mess of words upon the pages. On the other hand, it was also quite a stressful time for the producers, especially C.C. While she dealt with the majority of the business legalities and the rest of the issues that resided with the play, she was also dealing with the problem of her daughter, and the strained bond they shared.

This added stress resulted in worse mood swings than a pregnant whale, and effected Sara as well. C.C's tactic was to give her "tough love", showing her she cared by critiquing her and giving her pointers. Not only would it encourage her daughter to do her best, but it would also show her affection while handling the show at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone, as they say. But what she thought was"critical critique" came out as constant criticism to Sara. Every time she turned around, it was wrong doing after wrong doing. Everything from her clothing and fingernail polish to the slightest movements she did in rehearsals was always nit picked upon. Sure, a mistake was made here and there, but was it necessary to point out that a simple twirl was "too airy"?

And if it was any worse, ever since Sara had gotten the title role in Maxwell's play, his daughter Eve had been completely ignoring her both in and outside of school. She would pass by the brunette at lunch, occasional words like "backstabbing" and "little miss perfect" wafting from her table. Whether or not they came straight from Eve's mouth was left undetermined, but it still left the young blue blood on edge.

Everyone she thought she was suppose to depend upon was now against her, and she could no longer trust them. All she had left was the very man closest to her sworn enemy.

Niles was helping Sara warming her vocals before the first day of dress rehearsals began, meeting up at the theater after Sara finished up her last day of school for the year. He ceased tinkling his fingers upon the piano keys after what seemed like the millionth time he played "Once Upon a Dream"

"I doubt we can get much better than that, unless you're planning to attend Julliard."

Sara leaned against the side of the piano, "And if I decided to audition for Julliard, then what?"

He looked up at her slyly, "Are you?"

She straightened herself, "Maybe... but I'll never get in. Its already past the audition dates anyway."

"I don't know, you did make quite an impression with Mr. Sheffield. And usually its very hard to make a good impression on him these days unless you are..."

"What? Unless I'm what?"

"Unless you are a 5 foot 9 inch tall babe, and you're not going to be anyone's babe until I say so." He gave off one of his puppy pouts.

All she could do is shake her head and pat his shoulder, which Niles took and gave an affectionate kiss to before hearing Maxwell coming onto the stage from the side wings. They must have parked out in the back.

"Ah, there you are old man." Maxwell said with one of his trademark smiles, placing his binder atop the piano, "C.C said I would find you here... or in front of la television."

As Maxwell mentioned C.C, Sara's eyes removed themselves from the score and darted backstage, barely hearing her father reaction. Something about it starting at 4 o'clock and it was barely 1pm, perhaps?

Her wandering her thoughts made her crash into tall brown eyed brunette Jonah, who had enough stuffed boxes on his arms to rebuild half of Munchkinland.

"Whoever it was, watch it will ya?" He called out, trying to peek over te boxes as Sara readjusted them in his arms. But she moved herself into better view, "Its me. You will be tons helpful. Is my mother here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah... She followed us here with the BMW. Why?" It was obvious he was uncomfortable standing there with the weighted items.

"Oh,God. Eve too?" She asked out loud.

"Why?!" He moaned.

"No time to explain, gotta find your mother first. She has the costumes right?"

"Well, yeah but she's..."

"Thanks!" Sara ran off, leaving Jonah to balance the mound of boxes himself. But she couldn't think about that now, she really had to find "Mrs. Sheffield!" She called in a stage whisper and went over to her.

Fran had just come back from the tailor, who had just finished creating and mending the costumes. Her arms had hangers dangling from them, trying to place them individually onto a garment hanger. "Hey, angel." She said in her most sweetest voice, even if it did sound like she had had a 3 week long head cold, "Say! That lip balm is doing wonders for you!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it but I came here to ask for my costume. Do you have it?"

"Oh honey," She whined. God it was hereditary. She held out her arms, "I'm really going as fast as I can with this but..."

Sara decided she had no choice. She was not going to have her mother start critiquing her wardrobe choices again, and it was best to stick to whatever wardrobe choice she had made... or whoever made the costume choices. She began to quickly look through the hangers on Fran's arm, finding a tag marked "Princess – Forest" and plucking it off of her. "There. I made it less of a burden for you." Sara said before giving her a "Thanks Fran" and rushing off to find an empty wardrobe.

But most of them were occupied by various costumes, props, pieces of the set and file folders aplenty. When was the last time they had a play in this theater? 1975? It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to find a dressing room, and believed she might have struck gold when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, hold on!" Jonah's voice came from behind her, "What's the deal here? You're running around this place like your mother with her head chopped off."

Sara chuckled. "Nice reference to the chicken." She gave up a smile before becoming serious, looking around for any sign or sound of her mother closing in. "And that's what I'm trying to run from."

"A chicken? Come on, she might be sour, but she's not all that bad."

"This coming from one that has a perfect family: 2.5 children and a dog... I'm sorry, our dog in the backyard. You have no idea how she is until you've lived with her."

He tugged on her arm again as she tried to escape, "Indulge me."

Sara stared at him right in the eyes. He dared question a Babcock? She could only give him the truth. The color in her blue irises intensified as they always did when she was either angry or challenged. Most say it was something she got from her mother, but she often saw it happen in her father when he was in the mood to stand up against Mr. Sheffield.

"Imagine living at home with a nagging producer," She closed her eyes at her mistake. "Forgot. You already do." She chuckled a bit before trying again. But before she could get the words out, she heard her mother's lower timbre bounce off the backstage walls. She grabbed Jonah's hand and brought them into the dressing room, just in time to see C.C's shadow pass underneath the door.

Sara let out a sigh of relief before picking up the hanger, but again Jonah stopped her.

"I won't let you get out of here until you tell me."

"Well..." She turned around at the surrounding dressing room before her, noticing a changing screen at the far end of the room. "Can I tell you while I change?"

He shrugged, "Fair enough. Looks like I owe you one for saving me from the Wicked Witch."

"Aha, see?! I'm not the only one!" She exclaimed as she made her way over behind the changing screen, flipping her shirt and jeans over it in seconds.

"So, c'mon what's the deal?"

A pause. Where could she start? "Imagine... Alright you know what my mother is famous for, right?"

"You mean the excess need of perfection? Her brutal comments, and a voice that could make even Cruella De Ville whimper?"

Sara poked her head out, "Yeah, something like that."

He held up is hands in defense, "Hey, I'm only saying this from experience. We have been working with her for over a month, and what I've just said is only what I have seen."

She resumed to her dressing, "Okay, then file everything you just said under "Parenting" and you've got C.C Babcock in a nutshell."

"That's just it, 'in a nutshell'." Jonah answered back, "Nutshells are not the whole pictures."

Sara poked her head out again, "What if it was in a picture of cracked walnuts?" She kidded with a smile, "You know one of those... contemporary pieces thats supposed to give off a mood rather than telling a story."

"Then what's the point in you telling me its 'in a nutshell'?" He crossed his arms over his chest with a small smile spreading over his lips.

Sara finally came from behind the changing screen, "Its an expression." She had now unfurled her long, cascading blonde hair and removed her shoes, not caring for the bits of broken plastic and plaster of Paris on the floor. She was live version of the cartooned Aurora: tall, blonde, fair and lovely. Light tan shirt with a half corset and long, darker brown skirt flowed around her as she twirled about, the slightest movement making the material react as if a breeze was coming this way. "I don't know, what you think?"

Jonah gave off a smile, "I think that I'm beginning to look forward to my costume. I mean if you look this good in yours..."

He had no time to finish the sentence before he noticed her turning around to face him in a... somewhat curious way. He couldn't tell if it was confusion or admiration. "It's an expression." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so," She turned around to look at herself in the mirror, "As long as I am wearing something that she picked out for the character to wear, I'm one step ahead of the Nag Hag. Then I won't have to listen to her."

"Until she starts probing you at something else you've done."

Sara sighed, "I'd forgotten about that."

The two managed to keep themselves under wraps until rehearsals started. From there on they awaited in the wings for their turn to go on, watching the rest of the play all the while.

The king and queen, or Maxwell and Fran, were poised and wonderful as always... or as much as a producer and his wife could manage. Maxwell was taking notes while Fran was doing her usual thing, waving and blowing kisses to the nonexistent crowd.

Then the three faeries were called on: Flora, or Sylvia; Fauna, Grace; Meriwether, Eve. The two youngest ones wore green and blue dresses for their character, while Syvlia kept to the usual tight fitting glittering gown that hug her hips, matching shoes and enough hairspray that could make any 80s hairdresser proud. "Each of us will give a gift to the child," She bowed, "No more or less" She gave rouge smile before giving her first gift: Beauty. Then Grace gave the child the gift of song, and lastly Eve was going to give the gift of -

BOOM! The pyrotechnics went off, shooting blazes of fire up from tiny holes in the floor of the stage. And right before them stood Maleficient, the evil bitch... er, witch. Although C.C's character was supposed the most fearful, but the costume itself was comical, and the headdress just made her seem like a corny knockoff of one of those tribal woman you read about in National Geographic. Everyone in the wings was cracking up, while everyone else on the stage, except Sylvia attempted to hold their tongue.

But one particular laugh stood out amongst the most, and that was Sara's. The girl was in her line of vision, right behind the curtain of stage right. The sight infuriated her, to see her own daughter laughing at her as if she were nothing: a mere spectacle to be made fun of. And then it occurred to her: A gift of golden hair, lips as red as the rose... A gift of song of pure enchantment... This girl laughing in front of her was Aurora! And like that, her blood was set on ice. She had become Maleficient.

She removed the headdress from her head and threw it to the ground, breaking into numerous pieces as it scattered all about the stage like shattered black glass. Her shoulder length blonde bob once more returned to frame her face, her deep blue eyes intensifying with her anger. One long arm pointed at the baby doll in the crib, her voice booming into the auditorium. "Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel... and DIE!"

Although Sara had seen this fairy tale thousands of times, it was different coming from her own mother. Not only that, but to hear her cursing it to what was supposed to be her infantile version of herself... the whole deeper meaning of it all made her stand up and want to move away.

"Sara, where are you going?" Niles called in a whisper, "You will be up soon." He noticed a flash of worry upon her face as he looked at her under the blue stage light, casting an eerie glow upon her.

"Just back here!"

He decided not to follow her. He didn't want to make anything worse than what it already was.

She hurried backstage and sat upon an old bucket of plaster. Seriously, how long had this theater been neglected of human contact?

It wasn't long before Jonah was on her tail, coming from the other side stage. He was now fully dressed in his costume: a prince with black spandex, tights and light brown tunic atop it and a red cape to complete the look. Sara took one look at this and started laughing, a dark chuckle ringing throughout the space.

"I'm glad I put you back in a good mood." He said sourly his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I mean... spandex and tights?" She continued to laugh.

"I can't complain what the script says." He answered as he flipped a bucket upside down and sat near her.

Just then, her mother's shadow casted upon the wall as she disappeared under the floor, the large shadow making the young woman cringe and turned away from him.

"You know what I would rather be?" She said with a smile, "The small parking lot right next to the Venice Boardwalk." Her voice was distant, her smile was slight but sunny.

"Why so specific? Better yet, why so far away?"

She looked over at him, "Its not far... just a half an hour away. I'd go there after school and get myself a hot dog from one of the local vendors, sit atop my car and just take in the crisp air, the bright sunshine on the skin... watching the waves of the water float on by..." She motioned the movement of the waves with her hand, clutching her arms around her like a blanket as her body shivered pleasantly at the thought of it.

"Everything's so open there. Everything is so... quiet. No one is nagging at you and you can forget all of your worries. I've even finished some homework out there, on occasion." She continued to smile, lost in her personal paradise.

"So that's it..." He exclaimed, "Sunlight is the secret to good grades."

"His highness only wishes..." She pushed down his hat over his eyes just as Niles came from the wings.

"Its time, kiddo." He gave her wink and a smile. "Knock 'em dead..."

Sara chuckled as she stood and collected herself for the big moment. Then again, it was only a dress rehearsal, it wasn't as if there was audience amongst them. They could mess if they had to. She sprinted into the surrounding darkness of the stage, staying on one side as the faeries stayed on the other.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around her, and that is when she saw her. Out in the audience. Her and Mr. Sheffield sitting out in the front row, still in costume. Her tongue became dry, her limps were stiff and she momentarily forgot what to do as the stage lights came back on.


	8. Too Much

As the lights came back on, the vision of C.C in her black dress and cloak faded from Sara's eyes. But it didn't make her go away. In fact, it made her presence even more eerie, like an unseen specter watching the events unfolding before them.

Her movements were jerky as she "dusted" the cabinets around her, the burning of those oceanic eyes pulling the strings on her limbs like a puppet. What was she to do? What was she to say? She had all the control, she was sure she knew ventriloquism as she began to open her mouth to speak to her "guardians".

"Well," She straightened herself, "And what are you three dears up to?"

Even that felt unnatural, so unlike her. It was foreign. But all those thoughts were put away on her mental shelf as a basket was pushed straight into her abdomen, knocking the air straight out of her lungs. It had to been Eve that handed it to her. That girl wouldn't let up!

Sylvia and Grace all agreed that the Princess had to go out to get berries, leading her to the side stage to bid her farewell on her journey. A spotlight followed the blonde girl as she went down the side steps, stood in front of the stage, waved goodbye and skip down the middle aisle towards the side exit. She reached behind her and touched the back of her neck. Was it burning? It was hot like blush, made by those molten sapphires that followed her everywhere. She cringed at the thought of it, and the motion of her bare feet slapping against the tile beneath her as she ran towards backstage. It wouldn't be long now until she would have to face that life or death judge once more.

The play continued as they showed the Princess's guardians preparing for her party, with Maxwell deciding they should use the wands earlier on than intended to cut down on production time. Even though more than half of the cast insisted they would pay money to Syvlia try to sew something or Gracie baking something without burning or ruining it. As for Eve, Niles said that he would pay money to see her do anything, but that was only because she ratted out on him for hiding her cell phone.

"It sounded like the timer going off! I nearly had a heart attack thinking my souffles were burning!"

The stage blackened momentairly as the spotlight came back on Sara, prancing onto the stage beside plastic forms of shubberies, tree trunks already in the background. Orchestral music played from the hidden sound system while the real orchestra they hired was in New York at a Tony Bennett benefit.

She emulated some soft humming and plucking of berries until the time came. This was it. This was her big singing debut. Her eyes glanced up from her gathering berries and opened her mouth to sing, the words on the tip of her tongue... then it happened.

Her eyes locked with the monster from within the darkness. Her tongue became loose, the words falling off of the tip of it as silence befell the auditorium, with only the instrumental music resounding the fact thy had a play to run.

She was looking, listening, wanting anything more to get out of this rut. And as she listened to the music coming over the sound system, it resumed her train of thought just before Maxwell halted the production:

I know you, I walked with you

Once Upon a Dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes

its so familiar a gleam

Yet I know its true

that visions are

seldom all they seem

But if I know you,

I know what you'll do.

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once Upon a Dream...

But her movements were stiff, like a scarecrow still upon his stick, and C.C couldn't stand watching her continue to make a fool of herself up there. She stood up and was ready to make the call

"Sto-!" Maxwell grabbed just as Sara felt a tug upon her uplifted wrists, and a voice that matched her own tempo. But that's what supposed to happen.

She looked up and saw Jonah standing behind her, nodding to her to go along with whatever he was doing. She began to pull away, trying to scurry away and act as if nothing had happened.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it... wasn't that..." She answered in a near whisper, "Its just that you are... a..."

"A stranger? But don't you remember we've met before."

"We... we have?"

"Of course, you said so yourself: Once Upon a Dream."

He followed her through the mess of shrubs and fakes trees, trying to keep the mousy lass from hiding herself from the world. Or, in reality's case, keep Sara from darting off the stage. She made a mistake, yes, but it was best if they attempted to smooth it over and pretend that nothing had happened. And it appeared to be working: C.C watched for the few moments that it all occurred before sitting herself back into her seat and taking up her pen and clipboard.

He brought them upstage and had them look out at the audience, facing their fears while casting a look of dreaminess between them. Sara leaned her head against his shoulder while he asked for her name.

"Oh, my name... my name is... Oh, I can't!"

She scrambled away from him as she went over to a small boulder and picked up her basket and shawl.

"What? What do you mean you can't? Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh yes! This evening!"

"Where?"

"In the cottage! In the glen!" She called back before rushing off into the side wings.

Just as the stage started going black, Jonah began to run after her until he tripped over one of the shrubs and fell forward onto the stage floor. The loud thud made Sara stop in her tracks and rush out to him.

"Stop! Cut!" Maxwell shouted as the lights came back on and everyone from the back came flooding out to see what was going on. Moans, groans and everything in between resounded the auditorium as the producers decided to take a break.

Sara helped Jonah get to his feet as Fran came onto the stage and looked at him, and asked if he was alright. He insisted he was, but she wouldn't take no as an answer as she aggressively pushed through the crowds of people while Syvlia shouted, "Oh my God! My grandson is hurt! Someone call an ambulance, someone get the last rites!"

But before any of that happened, Jonah already had an ice pack on his temples

After finally pushing through the crowds of people, she managed to get backstage to see Jonah while Fran moved away for the moment.

"You okay?" Sara asked as she came over to him, lowering down to her knees.

"Yeah, nothing an ice pack and a band aid for my dignity won't do." He chuckled with his bright smile.

She decided now was the time to question, "Why did you do it? It was entirely wrong, I skipped an entire part of the song!"

"Because I didn't want her overwhelm you again..." He answered carefully. "You were staring straight at her right before what it seemed like you blanked out. I knew that if either you or someone else didn't something soon, dad or C.C would stop it. And as I saw her rise out of her chair, I... headed straight for you." He chuckled nervously.

"But why? That's what I want to know, why?"

"You've been telling me all of this awful stuff about Cruella De Ville lately, you don't think I couldn't feel a little sorry for you? Hell, I've already told you what kind of torture she puts on me, and my role is minor compared to yours."

"Are you kidding, you have a whole frigin' fight scene before you..."

"What?"

Sara sighed with a smile, a small glow coming from her cheeks. "Before you kiss me."

"What? You've never been kissed before?" Jonah asked, noticing the small pinkish hue on her face.

She looked up at him with a sly smile, "For me to know, and you to find out." She answered cheekily and stifled a laugh, not noticing the small shadow casting on the wall behind her.

"Well, well..." A haughty voice came from behind them, the form strutting out into the open. "First my role, now my brother? Whats next? You going take daddy away from me too?" Eve asked, her arms over her chest, her eyes targeted straight at Sara's back.

Jonah sighed exasperatingly, "Eve, will you get over this already! She got the role because she was better, can't you just accept it?!"

"Oh sure, she got the part because she is somuch better than me. I get lessons from one of the best vocal instructors in Los Angeles and she gets her Dustmop daddy to train her, and she's better!"

Sara brought her head up sharply, "Don't you dare call my father that! He much more than a servant, and you know it! If you want to insult anyone, keep them on me!"

Jonah stood up and grabbed Sara's arm, "Sara, don't! You don't deserve it..."

She shook off Jonah's arm, "What the hell is all of this really about Eve? Because I am really getting sick and tired of this juvenile bull."

"Juvenile?! What else would you expect from someone who has worked for this role for their whole life and have it snatched away right in front of their eyes?! How else do you expect me react?"

"Oh please, you haven't worked for this role all your life."

"I've been receiving lessons since I was 10 years old! You know I've always wanted to be a movie star, to act in theater, to be the big star and get that Oscar award, to thank everyone that inspired me in front of hundreds..." Eve's eyes began to tear up, "I even rehearsed my speech in front of you, and you sat right next to Mr. Panda and Mr. and Mrs. Monkey... and you were the last person on my list... I always saved the best for last."

Sara tried to keep her composure, refusing to break down as she knew Eve was wanting her to do. She kept shaking her head, shaking away the tears that were almost forming. "I never meant to destroy your dreams..." She answered shakily, "All I did was get up there and... did my best. I sang, with a score in front of me, just like you had. And somehow your dad seemed to... prefer my voice over yours..."

"And it wouldn't have occurred to you to perhaps, I don't know..." Eve sniffled as she thought,"...make yourself a little less spectacular? For a friend's sake?"

"My father would have known right away. And besides, how should I have known he would like me better than you?"

"You knew the power of your own damned voice!" Eve exclaimed, "And not only did you take my future away, but my brother too. The only thing I have left!"

"What the hell are you... talking about...?" Sara asked in utter disbelief. What was she implicating?

"You know what?!... It doesn't matter." Eve answered, recrossed her arms over her chest as she stared straight into Sara's blue eyes, tears still dropping onto her cheeks. "Take it. Take it all! I'm rich, I'm an heiress for God's sake, I'll find something else! Or do you want that too?!" Even ran off in a fit of tears.

"Eve!" Sara tried to keep up with her, but she was gone before she could get anywhere. This was emotionally exhausting, to the point her entire system felt like shutting down and crumbling up like a piece of discarded paper. She never could imagine her own best friend, with a mother knowing enough street smarts to outsmart the next hooker, to be the victim of such stupidity and believe she would want to destroy her own dreams. Why couldn't she understand what she was saying? Why couldn't she understand common sense? And most of all, why was everything crashing down on her world like bombs on the night of the London Blitz in World War II?

Sara stood there dumbfounded with all of these questions racing in her mind, and once again not aware of the shadow casting behind her on the wall. This time it was C.C, still dressed in her black dress and cloak. They were backstage alone.

"Sara, you need to come back and redo that scene again." She demanded.

The girl's back tensed before becoming fully aware of her surroundings, a small tear went down her cheek. She didn't move, she didn't want to.

"Sara, come on. We are starting back to where your forest scene started, now come on, you're wasting time!"

Her stomach was in knots, externally displayed by the fist her right hand began to make.

"No..." she muttered.

C.C stopped herself in her tracks, "Excuse me?"

Sara straightened herself, turning around to look at her, "I said No, mummy. I said No. I don't need to do it again, it was good enough. I'll just do better next time!"

"There won't be a next time! We go in front of an audience in a week and we don't have time for this!" C.C reached over and grabbed her daughter's hand while she pulled it away.

"Don't have enough time for what? Perfection?! There will never be enough time for that!" Sara shouted.

C.C narrowed her eyes, "Either you get it to perfection, or I will make you get it there!"

"No! I will never be perfect enough for you! Not now! Not EVER!" Sara shouted, "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of you expecting me to be perfect!" She shouted, her entire cheeks drenched in tears.

"I... just... I can't take it anymore!" She cried out as she ran out of the backstage area heading towards the back of the auditorium, Niles on her heels while C.C followed him.

"Sara! You get back here right now!" C.C shouted as she threw her shoes into the audience and continued to go after her.

"I QUIT!" Sara shouted as she rushed right through the exit, out the side door of the theater and straight into the parking lot. C.C let Niles catch her, he was quicker than her anyway. He didn't have to worry about n entire dress hanging off of him.

"She's gone!" Niles shouted from the doorway. "She peeled out of the parking lot, She's gone!"

"WHAT?!" C.C exclaimed as she rushed to him catching him by his lapel, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!"

"Didn't you hear me, wench?!" Niles shouted back, pushing her off of him, "She peeled out of the parking lot before I could catch her!"

Fran and Maxwell rushed out to see what was going on, "Get your cars! We'll beat that witch home!" C.C shouted amidst the din.

Maxwell and Niles quickly parked their cars after driving nearly 60 miles per hour down the street, with Fran and C.C jumping straight out of their cars and onto the sidewalk.

"Her car's not here!" C.C growled with furious breaths, "Either she's not here yet or... or..."

"There's no time for analyzing!" Fran exclaimed, "I'll check my house and you check yours!" She was already headed for the front door while C.C had a whole cloak and dress to make sure she didn't rip. And yet, she didn't care, all she wanted to see her daughter.

"Sara!" She shouted as she thundered through the front door, "Sara, you better be here!" She ran up the stairs and toward Sara's room, yelling and screaming her name throughout the house. She was no where to be seen.

C.C raced down the stairs and opened the backdoor in the kitchen to check the back. "Sar-" She ran into Niles' instead. "Is she out there?"

"No..." Niles muttered, "No sign of her or the car." He shut the door behind him as he followed his wife to the front of the house.

"She's going to be here then. She's probably driving around and thinking about what she did, that little..." She peeked out the window. "Oh, when I get my hands on her..."

"What? You'll turn her into a frog?" Niles asked.

C.C turned around, "Not now, Niles..." She growled, leaving the window behind, "That girl is so dead when she gets home!"

Before she got the chance to sit down, Fran and Maxwell walked in from the front door.

"Ohmygod!" C.C exclaimed, "Did you find her?"

"No..." Fran whined, "No sign of her or the car anywhere..."

All C.C could think about was the punishment her daughter would be getting for this. Never had she had done something this extreme, to walk out on a play that she herself was the star of. Not only that but to peel out of the parking lot... and to be somewhere where C.C did not know she was... Her mind thought of the future that was to come, but her heart was being overcome by a shadow of doubt... doubt of where she might be... afraid of where she could be, or not be...

She went over to the sofa and sat down, ushered by her husband and Fran beside her. Niles got up to get her a small drink from the corner wetbar.

"Don't worry, honey... everything will be alright." Fran assured. "She's a smart girl, she's probably just driving around the neighborhood clearing out her thoughts."

"Is she?" C.C asked rhetorically, "I don't know that.. you don't know that... who does?"

Fran placed her hand upon her back, "Honey, trust me... I had a cousin Laura..."

She didn't want to listen to this now. Any story Nanny Fine had to say wouldn't amount to hearing the screeching of tires outside the door. Anything that would say she was home. Even the yelling and screaming they made would be comforting... Basically anything would...

She felt the cool touch of glass upon the back of her hand, and the warm embrace of an arm about her. When her eyes looked up, she immediately locked her eyes with her husband's own. In his hand he held out a small helping of whiskey to her, while his own glass sat on the coffee table.

"For old times sake, Caca..." he muttered to her, "Drink up."

They exchanged smiles and Fran took the hint, taking Maxwell's hand and heading towards the door. "We'll be next door if you need anything."

The couple on the couch didn't move or speak from their positions.

"Where is she...?" C.C muttered, "She should be here by now..."

He grabbed his cup of whiskey and clinked it with his wife's. "She's probably doing exactly what Fran said, going around the neighborhood an rethink..."

"I don't know Niles..." She interrupted. "I don't know... I don't know that she is... I need to know..."

"You cannot know everything she does." Niles reminded her carefully.

C.C's eyes squeezed tight, fighting small tears of fear. She didn't need this "Shes-not-a-little-girl-anymore" reminder, swinging back the entire shot of whiskey to wash down the tears.

"But I want to know..."

Niles gave off a chuckle before placing his lips to her head, "She's alright... I promise..."

She closed her eyes again, allowing the tears to fall, "I hope you're right..." but something deep inside her wasn't entirely sure.


	9. Unfortunate Events

It wasn't a long drive out to the Venice Boardwalk that night, as it was only a Wednesday and most of the traffic came on Fridays before the weekend. Although the days were warm and sunny, the sea breezes made the nights cool and relaxing, just the way Sara needed it after what she had just been through.

Most of the vendors were closed by then, as it was just near the prime time and most were probably at home watching "Jersey Shore" or something of the like. Even her favorite hot stand was closed, but that was just because the owner refused to work on Wednesdays. Something about the middle of the week slump.

She parked the car right in front of the beach, got out and brought her towel from the backseat with her. Her favorite spot on the beach was left unoccupied and she knew she could use a bit of fresh air. Away from the theater, the Sheffields, that witch... everything else that bothered her seemed to slip through her as she caressed the sand with her toes, and allowed the breeze to catch up under her skirt like a big top before rippling the skirt about her legs.

As she leaned her head back she came face to face with the lower layers of the sky gradient: the pinks, oranges and yellows laying out in the horizon while the blues and purples mixed to make a royal blue, faint stars twinkling against it like glitter.

It reminded her of the dress mummy wore to the first dinner party she was invited to. She was only 7 and it was a benefit her mother and Mr. Sheffield put on to raise money for St. Jude. She had on a dark blue sparkling gown, her hair in an updo and the usual red rouge upon her lips. At the time, she looked like one of those fairy princesses in her fairy tale books upon her magical shelf. They told her that every time she ever opened one of those books, it would come alive. And it seemed like one of them did that night.

At least she could remember her in better times... Perhaps that is all she needed...

As she shifted herself on the blanket, her bottom rubbed up against something sharp. She reached down and found a picture of her mother in a clipping. It was one of those Q&A articles Park Ave magazine did on her mother. She didn't bother reading the questions nor the answers, but her eyes settled on the grainy picture beside it. Even though it was a bit difficult to see, because of the fading, you could still see her bright wide smile, leisurely leaning forward in a chair while the other picture beside it depicted a picture of them: "(Above) C.C Babcock and her husband, Niles Brightmore with their little girl Sara, 4 in their residential home in Los Angeles"

But when she looked at the picture, she didn't see her mother. She saw a wide smiled business woman who looked like she had the perfect life. A shrewd business person who was out to get sympathy from people who read articles like these. An article like this could give the impression to an investor, a naive fan, or just about anyone the impression that she looked, or seemed trustworthy enough with their money. After all, she is a wife, a mother, and a wealthy woman herself so she definitely understands the position I'm in... yep, I'm going to give money to her.

She couldn't look at the picture anymore or it would make her barf. She tossed the page away and watched it blow further away into the sands. It was sickening, her whole mother's business. The world didn't know who the real C.C Babcock was: where was the article about her yelling at her own child, or the part about the bickering between her and her husband? Or the article about how little sweet Sara now wished desperately to run away from home? Or, quite possibly, that C.C wanted to run away from home herself? That would make headline news! Forget the Afghan War, lets talk about C.C Babcock and her running away from home then creating an alias for herself. Charmagne? Carmen? Maybe Camella or Camelle because she had a thing for traditional names?

The wind ruffled the long hair behind her, coming up and tickling her face while she sat up and dug her toes into the sand. This is all she wanted, peace and quiet. Like it was before. No yelling, no screaming or fighting in the hallways, hoping to God your eardrums won't pop at the seams. But she had to admit quietly to herself that she had inherited that Babcock defense mechanism: when one stabs you with a knife, flame them with a blow torch.

It might have gotten her into more trouble, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. And her personal freedom was something worth fighting for. She had to learn to hold her own. Otherwise what would she do if...

Sara sat up and ran over to the sea, splashing her face with water. She was her mother. She was becoming her mother! Good God, someone spare her the agony! She wiped her face off with her towel before watching the sea horizon before her, the last rays of the sun beginning to set as the waves crashed knee height about her skirt.

She didn't want to go home. Not again. Not with everything she wanted right here. A Hot Dog Stand behind her, a nice car she could live out of and maintain herself in. There were rocks just down the beach convenient enough for her to use as a privacy area for her to bathe and, if she needed to, reflect on the memories that once were and were now nevermore.

And if she had memories of them, what more could she need back at the house?

But then again, there was the question of school and the funding for that. And even though she had learned a mere few years ago that she was the heiress to a vast fortune, she knew she couldn't touch that. She could always work at one of the stalls here, pay off education with that and live here cheaply because the owners knew her...

No. She would have to eventually face her some time or another. Even if meant receiving the worst punishment she will ever get. With that thought in mind, Sara took up her towel and proceeded to toward the car.

C.C was stretched out on the couch after nearly exhausting Niles when she tried to get to the wetbar for a third glass of whiskey. She had already had two full drinks, and he wasn't going to have her get another. Thank God Fran and Maxwell came through the door in the knick of time to pry her off of him. Otherwise, he would have been in a gurney instead of the kitchen getting his wife a damp cloth for her forehead.

"When is Maxwell going to get off that damn phone?" She implored Fran, "He's been on there for 10 minutes and he's still hasn't talked to anyone yet! Maxwell!" She sat up, "Give me that damn phone, so I give them a piece of my mind!" Fran was quick to overpower and pushed her back down onto the couch.

"Lie Back and Relax!" Niles came over with the damp cloth in his hand, placing it gently over her eyes while her hand gave it a small pat, his hand lingering over hers for that a moment. That small bit of bonding was just what her aching head, and heart needed.

"Yes? Yes?! Hello?!... Yes! This is Maxwell Sheffield calling... Yes we are still inquiring about Sara, why do you think I bloody well called?!"

With that, Niles went over him, "Sir, if you would allow me." He held out his hand to take the phone.

Maxwell asked no questions. This was his daughter after all. Niles was quick to take the phone.

"Look, you'll be hearing from me until you find my daughter, understand?!" He demanded, making C.C drop the damp cloth from her eyes and the rest of the Sheffield's looking over at him.

"Now you listen to me. I want to be informed on everything: every scrap of eveidence, every new bit of information and every detail that crosses your path, you understand me?! This is my daughter you're looking for, and I don't have time to play to holding games. Now you go out there and find her!" He clunked down the phone and looked at all of the eyes staring at him.

"What?! Wha – Do not tell you wouldn't do the same thing if Master Jonah or Miss Eve was missing.."

Fran came over and took Niles' arm. "Oh Niles, that was amazing! I had no idea you had such... such..."

"Gumption... Spunk... Masculinity?"

"That one I question..." C.C pointed out before chuckling slightly, dabbing at the cloth on her eyes.

"That's because there's already enough of it from your side." Niles commented before hanging his head in despair. Fran leaned her head against him, kissed the side of his forehead and grabbed onto his hand to squeeze. Had he not turned his face towards her just then, she wouldn't have noticed the small tears coming down his cheek.

"Thank you, so much..." His usually smooth British accent cracked from beneath the tears. After an assuring rub upon his back, he took out his handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes.

"If the police are not going to make sure they do their work, then I will." Niles went over to the closet and brought out his coat.

"I'll come with you, Niles." Maxwell volunteered as he got out his leather coat.

"Hey, Hey! I'm his support system!" C.C called from the sofa as she jumped up to join them. "It's my daughter we're talking about here!" But Fran wasn't going to have it as she tugged her back towards the sofa. "Miss Babcock, you're not going anywhere! I absolutely forbid you!"

"Forbid me! Please! Its my daughter and I deserve to know everything!"

"Not in this state, you're not!" Fran struggled before they began a mini tug of war with C.C's arm, until she could no longer resist, plopping back down onto the couch. Her hand covered her face while Fran held onto either side of C.C's back for support. She had to hold back tears again, she was so afraid of this whole ordeal. If she hadn't have told Sara to...

"Nanny Fine..." She brought her head back up again, "Do you remember about... 2 months ago when I ask you if I was a bad parent..." She turned to look at her, "Am I now?"

Fran looked straight at C.C's face, tears already etching a path upon her face while some of her eye makeup proceeded to follow suit.

She shook her head, "No... No... I could never say that..." Fran answered truthfully. "You have to remember you did not tell her to run away. That is all her doing."

"I know that, but... something I did sparked her to do it... Just as I was telling her to get on stage, she just shouted that she would never be perfect enough... and then she left." All C.C could do is shake her head, unknowing what was going through that girl's mind when this all unfolded. She placed her hand upon her abdomen, "I have a real bad feeling about this... something really bad..." She whispered, fear prominent in her eyes as her arm clutched at her stomach. Fran kept an arm around her back as Niles and Maxwell proceeded to the door.

"We're going to the police station and we'll wait there..." Maxwell called from the door. "Call the station if you or the children need anything!"

"Even if its KFC?" Fran asked carefully, biting her lip.

"Miss Fine!" Both men exclaimed as they opened the door. But just as they were about to walk out, they nearly knocked heads with an officer standing on the front steps.

"Good Evening, Officer!" Niles exclaimed regaining his balance. "Is there any news on my daughter?"

"Are you Mr. And Mrs. Brightmore?" The Officer asked politely.

The question brought C.C out of her self pity trance and sent her running out onto the porch next to Niles. "Yes! I'm C.C Babcock, I'm her mother. What news do have about Sara?" Niles placed an arm around her as the two Sheffields looked on.

The Officer exhaled, "I am afraid we have some bad news. We found your daughter's car not 10 miles from here off the side of the road. The entire car is totaled."

C.C's eyes went wide, "What about my daughter?" She launched forward and grabbed a hold of the policeman. "WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!?" Niles tried to hold her back, but she wasn't let go unless he provided an answer.

He looked straight into her eyes, the officer nearly breaking down as he did. "We're going to have to ask if one of you could... come down to the station and identify the body."


	10. Pursuit and Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some rape trigger scenes up ahead

They arrived at the police station completely distraught. Niles was keeping C.C from hyperventilating as they pulled up in front of the glass facade headquarters, got out of the back of the police car and headed inside. It was quiet, too quiet as they followed the officer to a desk attendant that would grant them access to the morgue. The attendant used the card key to open the stainless steel doors and propped one open.

The officer turned to them, "I'll only need one of you to legally ID the body... unless the both of you..."

"Then I'll go..." C.C stepped forward before Niles held her back.

"No..." He grasped her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers and allowing their rings to clink together in unison. "We'll both go." He put his handkerchief back into his pocket after wiping his eyes once more. "Lead us to her..."

With a nod, the officer lead the way into the morgue. The lack of light from the outside window created a menacing mood while the surrounding room was lit by a blue security light. Some were still on their gurneys with a tag upon their toes, while some were wrapped in what looked to be a large space bags. Niles produced his handkerchief from his jacket pocket while C.C lead him the rest of the way.

They stopped before a large stainless steel cabinet as the officer opened the cabinet door, fog pouring into the room and blasted them with bone chilling air. A squeak and pull later and the two were looking down at a white sheet, their daughter on slab. Labelled Jane Doe #4128.

"I'll have to remind you. It might not be pretty."

They took their chances and nodded in agreement. The officer lifted the sheet to reveal the corpse's head.

The skull was crushed in, the face unrecognizable. It didn't even have eyeballs. The smell was repungnent. Niles swallowed and scrunched his eyes closed, covering his face with the cloth. "Good God..."

C.C continued to look on, looking for anything that would tell her this wasn't her. And as her eyes combed through the repulsive body, she found it.

Niles followed her eyes then removed the handkerchief from his face carefully. "This is not our daughter."

The officer looked over at them confused, "Are you sure?"

"This person has light brown hair." C.C pointed, "Sara's hair is light blonde..."

"Like her mother..." Niles smiled. Finally, some glimmer of hope.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore, I know this is a rough time for you but I am making sure that you are perfectly sure that..."

"Hang it, Jim. They're right." A voice came from behind them, a pudgy man emerging from behind a column of freezer cabinets. "That is, if I am talking about the same case you are." He handed the officer a folder. "That accident reported earlier with the black Cadillac... they found an ID amongst the vic's clothes. Name's Hannah Farley, a local prostitute recently booked for grand theft auto about 2 months ago."

C.C shook her head, "Excuse me, but what the hell does this have to do with my daughter? Where is she?! Where – How did this this hooker get into my daughter's car!?"

The man turned to her, "If we're looking at the evidence right, it suggests that your daughter's car was stolen by this woman. There doesn't appear to signs of where your daughter is or went, Mrs..."

"Babcock Brightmore." Niles stepped forward, "I'm Niles, this is my wife C.C."

The man looked up at her with astonishment, "C.C Babcock? Of Sheffield Babcock Productions? The daughter of Stuart Babcock?"

"My daughter Sara's car was the one found in the ditch..."

The shorter looked over at the officer, getting red in the face. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me that it was their daughter in question here?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't think it was that relevant."

"Not that rele..." He murmured to himself before turning back to Niles and C.C. "Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore, I apologize. Had I know this was your daughter in question, I would have put out an all points bulletin out less than an hour ago."

C.C went over to him, "Well, with my daughter's car found, doesn't this make this a missing persons case?"

"I suppose it does." He nodded, leading them towards the door, "Now that I know its your daughter, Mrs. Brightmore, I will send out an all points bulletin as soon as I can."

Niles touched the man's arm in thanks while C.C murmured a thank you while heading out the door.

As they left, the pudgy man turned around and hit the officier in the arm. "What the hell have you been doing for the last few hours? How could you let a case like that slip through the cracks?"

"What's so important about her anyway?"

He looked up at him like he had two heads, "Her father is one of this city's prevalent citizens. Hell, he gave money to make sure this building was properly facilitated. You wouldn't have a job if it wasn't for that man."

The Sheffields were already at the door when Niles and C.C got home.

"Oh thank God! We heard!" Fran grabbed Niles into an embrace first thing, who was still sighing in relief.

"You're ears were burning weren't they?" He asked with the best smile he could muster while handling the few stray tears of relief that came down his face.

Fran gave him a heartfelt smack as she reached over and squeezed C.C's hand. "How are you doing?"

C.C nodded, "There might be some kind of hope, thankfully. Seriously though, how did you know it wasn't her? From what I know, there were no Yentas down there with us."

Fran grabbed both of their hands and lead them to the television, "They have it on the news. Its all they have been reporting for the last 20 minutes!" She grabbed the remote control as Maxwell moved off the sofa and sat on the sofa's arm, while Fran changed the channel and turned up the volume.

"Authorities are announcing an all points bulletin on a local young woman missing from her home tonight. 15 year old Sara Babcock Brightmore, pictured here, the granddaughter of local prevalent philanthropist Stuart Babcock, has been missing for several hours. Authorities located her car in a ditch not 10 miles from central Los Angeles, and suspect that her car was stolen and the woman maybe wandering on her own. If have you seen this woman, please contact the local LAPD."

"Have you called the surrounding hospitals or shelters?" C.C asked out of the blue.

"Well... no... " Fran answered, "There was no reason to. We didn't even have a lead."

"Well there is now, Nanny Fine! Now go start calling!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! I'll get the phone book and we'll start calling. Niles, where do you keep your phone books?"

"They'll be in the back office..." Maxwell stood up and lead Fran to the back offices.

With that, C.C stood up from the sofa and went to the wetbar, not giving a shit if Niles did come after her. But he didn't. Although, he did follow her over to it.

"I hope you realize you're helping out, too. And that we are not going to listen to some old hag order us around."

C.C chuckled, seeming like forever since she had done so. It was a welcoming feeling.

"And you think I'm going listen to your wise words, Aristotle?"

"Is Caca giving out compliments now? I better alert the world to get in line to get their fair share while it lasts."

C.C walked over to him with a fresh cup of whiskey, "No, you're just hard of hearing in your old age."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know... but I am not hard of hearing..."

They shared a laugh as they swung back their drinks together, "She might have not been that corpse... but she's still out there..." C.C murmured, her hand reaching for his hand beside his waist. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm scared Niles... I'm frightened..."

Niles smiled to her, "I know... you nearly drowned my jacket on the way home."

She wiped at the tear that escaped her eyes, chuckling with a bright smile. She looked over his shoulder to see Maxwell and Fran coming out of the back office, cell phones in each of their hands. They had also called the kids to come over and help them in the search and would be over in a few minutes.

In the meantime, Niles reached into his pocket and got out his cell phone, bringing a phone book between him and his wife.

"You ready?" Niles asked her.

C.C gave him a smile, "I'll race ya, Butler Boy..." She dialed the first number in the phone book.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Venice Boardwalk had been closed for nearly an hour or two, leaving Sara stranded in near total darkness beside the vendors. If only she had locked the car after she grabbed her towel from the back!

There were no phones near by, her cell phone was in her car and there wasn't any pockets on this damned costume to check for spare change. Only the odd light from distant bonfires made her aware of where she was at, either on the beach or on the boardwalk.

She decided the best thing to do now was to stay put, wait for a car, and hope to God they will take her home. Or, better yet, the owner could come by and allow her to use the phone. Either way, all she wanted was to get out of there. It didn't matter how, she just wanted to leave now.

Her stomach began to growl fiercely, and she realized it had been hours since she's eaten. She had to find food. Though the darkness was prevalent around her, her eyes managed to adjust to it enough to make out outlines and simple shapes. A small look at her surrounding picked up a trash bin about 50 yards away from where she sat. Jackpot! Yeah it would be disgusting, but if there was food in there, sealed food if anything else, then why not?

She ran over and looked around, finding a hole in the side of the bin. She stuck her hand in, her fingertips touching something slightly squishy. When she pulled it out, she found it was half of a wrap, nicely cut. From what she saw, and felt, it wasn't bitten into and decided it was safe enough to eat.

She moved away from the bin and began slowly biting into the piece of nourishment. It wasn't anything like her father's culinary perfections or anything like the food she could pick up in the surrounding local restaurants, but it was delicious nevertheless. A simple meal, nothing more or less. Why couldn't life be more like this meal, her life at least?

Now was not the best time to think about the unfortunate details of her life. Now was best to savour the moment as best she could.

The faint sound of talking could be heard cutting through the darkness, getting closer and closer by each passing second. It sounded rowdy, almost as if a party was just wrapping up and the guests were all piling up to go home. Soon the noises were nearby, and Sara saw that these people were indeed rowdy. Rowdy and just plain drunk. The air reeked of booze as they came into view, all three boys seemed about 18.

As she stood up, her toe got caught on the corner of the bin, making her fall forward and stub her toe.

"Shit!" She called out loud before flinging her hand to her mouth. But it was too late, the guys already saw her.

"Well, what do we have here?" The tallest one laughed. "Hey guys we finally got ourselves the hooker we called for this evenin'!" He came over to her, "Hey baby, what's going on with you tonight?"

Sara shook her head, "I think you got me mixed up with someone else..."

"Don't be so modest, baby. C'mon... you promise to give papa some lovin' tonight." He brought his lips forward onto her lips, in which she flung him away from her.

"Oh, we got a rough one here fellas... Baby likes to play it rough, don't cha?" He made a grab for her waist and pulled her toward him, making her fight back with everyounce of energy she had left. He struggled against her, trying to bring her over to the rest of his buddies, but it was no use. They were flung to the ground and the rest of them caught up to hold her down. Sara's legs began kicking furiously against them, kicking one of the them square in the nose.

"Rowdy little bitch!" He screamed and held his handover her mouth, which she bit away right quick.

But that didn't stop him. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" He gave her one last slap, sending her head banging against the bin behind her, nearly knocking her unconscious.

Her eyes slit open just enough to see the guy stand up before her, chuckle at something and began removing his pants. He had them pool at his feet, pulled her skirt above her knees and pushed her panties to the side. Her eyes began to close as she slowly start losing her sight of them.

As of the guys looked away, and glanced up drunkenly towards the trees, a tall shadowy figure stood amongst the trees staring straight at him.

"Hey, Marc, man!" He grabbed at him, "What the hell is that?"

The taller guy looked up, "Screw him, I'd rather do her." But as he looked up, the shadow figure continued to look at them. Silence.

They stared at ti, and it stared right back. They couldn't move a muscle as it continued to watch them. The one guy slowly trying to pull his pants back up. "Uh... we're er... sorry... really..." But it just continued to stare. "We didn't mean any - "

The black figure rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the guy's throat, levitating 2 feet off the ground then thrown several yards into the sand. His buddies began screaming as they scrambled to their feet and ran away from the area, the taller guy in tow.

She had slip out of consciousness. She was floating, falling... it was hard to tell which. But everything was complete darkness. No shapes, not outlines to make out. Nothing. Just pure black color. Like being settled in a tomb, know you'll never see the light again... that you'll never see anyone again...

And then, a speck of light. A light at the end of the tunnel... was this heaven? Or a rebirth?


	11. The Truth

"Sara?" A voice called to her, but was unable to see by whom because of the blinding white light that was in front of her. "Sara, honey?"

It took a few seconds before her eyes readjusted. Her surroundings could only be compared to a very foggy day, one where you couldn't see a few inches past your nose. Swirls of white mist and fog-like clouds went around, even below her laying figure. Above her, a woman in a long white dress hunched over her with short brown blondish hair and some of the kindest blue eyes she had ever seen. But there was something about them that wasn't right. An eerie calm that soothed yet made her fear within the deepest depths of her soul.

"Where... where am I?" She reached behind to touch her head.

The woman helped her to her feet, "Somewhere between here," She pointed to the floor of... wherever they were, "And there." then pointed upward.

"Like Limbo?"

The woman bobbed her head from side to side, unsure what to say. "Its the best term for it."

"Then..." Sara removed her hand, satisfied there was no blood on it. "Then I'm dead?... and I'm in limbo because of something I have done?"

"No, no, no." She took Sara's hands, "You're not exactly dead. Just... right before death..."

Sara's mouth slightly opened in shock, "Then... I'm going to die."

"Only if you say so."

"What.. what do you mean "if" I say so?"

The woman walked over a small ways and sat down, right in midair! "I am here to give you a choice: life, or death? Either to continue on earth, or to die peacefully and be allowed into the great white way."

"What about Hell?"

The Woman shook her head, "Your record's too clean."

"How am I suppose to trust you on this?" Sara asked, "How am I suppose to know this isn't some joke being pulled on me by a hallucination, being brought on by..."

She shrugged, "Well, if I was to give you the decision between life or death, which would you choose?"

"Well, heaven of course! I mean, its where we all strive to go. And since my record's still clean, might as well enjoy the afterlife I deserved..." Sara smiled to herself, "No more pain, no more problems... no more yelling or screaming from that evil witch."

The woman's eyes looked straight at her, "You mean your mother."

Sara looked over at her, "Yes... how did you know?"

"I know a lot about you Sara." She stood back up again, "In fact, I know everything about you. Your birth, your childhood growing up in Los Angeles with a blue blood mother and a... not so extravagant father. And the fights you've been having with her recently. You know, your reasons do not justify you running away from her."

"How... how would you know about me running away, and my reasons? Or my family? I've never met you or seen you in my life!"

"I have been watching over you ever since you were born. Even before that, before your mother and father ever revealed they loved each other." She took Sara's hands, "Sara, I am... I am your guardian angel... your protector. I am the one you were named after!"

It was then Sara's eyes lit up, turning to look at the woman straight in the eyes. Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. "Sara..." she whispered, "... you're Sara Sheffield."

She nodded, "Yes..." She reached her hand and touched the back of Sara's head, a warm feeling of comfort coming from her palm. "You must have hit her head harder than I thought." She chuckled. "No matter, those men got what they had coming."

Sara's eyes widened, "You were the one - "

"Its my job... I wasn't going to stand there and watch it happen. Sometimes we have to imply a little force." She gave one last smile before giving the girl's hands a squeeze, turning towards her. "Sara, I'm not only here to give you a choice. I'm also here to tell you the truth." She motioned them to sit down, and they both did, right in midair as Mrs. Sheffield did once before.

"The truth? About what?"

"Your mother... she doesn't hate you. In fact, its much different than that. She couldn't love you enough."

"Oh really? You call her yelling and screaming at everything I do, love? She yells an criticizes me about everything: clothes, shoes, my actions, everything! I could twirl around and she would tell me its wrong, or wear a simple skirt with a white top and she'll go berserk and insist that I put something else on! I have to be perfect in her eyes in order... in order for her to be happy! You don't understand, you really don't!"

"Sara I have seen all and heard all that you speak of. I was, and still the mother of my three children to Max, and I understand what C.C is going through, and what she is doing. You have to understand. That's why I'm here."

"Well if you have a better understanding of it, then please... indulge me. Please, enlightenment on why my own mother encourages us to fight, why she wants to take my freedom away, why she wants to treat me like a baby and never leave her sight. Go ahead and explain everything!"

Mrs. Sheffield shook her head sadly, "If only you knew how much you mean to them... how much they had to go through to have you."

"What? Now I'm adopted?"

The woman sighed, "No... they went through much hardship just to give birth to you. But it was not just them that had to go through it, but also myself."

Sara shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Sheffield turned to look at her, taking a large intake of breath, "Your mother and father had always had a hard life. Always alone. But there was a plan that was going to change all that. And this plan also meant that someone had to give up their life. And that night I did. Gracie could have died with me, but I practically thre myself at her at the last moment to avoid the tumbling car from crushing her. It changed their lives: Max's, the children's, and yes even C.C's and Niles lives too. That is when Fran was sent. I told Max that I sent her but... I couldn't expose the truth to him. This plan wasn't my idea. Nor did I really have control over it. It was in the hands of those in... higher places." She looked upwards before continuing.

"But Fran did not only work her magic on Max. She affected the entire household. Max and the children were smiling, and Niles was... Niles again." She chuckled. "And C.C... it would take some time to show any affect on her. But it happened. And once Max and Fran were married... it completely changed the household. An it was in this environment that C.C and Niles could freely expose their feelings for one another..."

She came over and grasped Sara's hands, "If it wasn't for Fran, your mother and father wouldn't be together. Her influence upon the environment they were both in allowed them to break through their social constrictions... and allowed them to be together."

Sara shook her head, "This is crazy! This is all crazy!"

"Is it?" Mrs. Sheffield asked her gently, "Do you know what started t? That one, little spark that made this all happen?"

Sara shook her head, "This is all theory, you cannot prove this is real!"

Mrs. Sheffield held out her hand, and audio came from it like a boombox speaker. The voice was gentle, but Sara could recognize it nevertheless.

"I know I never do this, but... here it goes. If you could grant me anything, anything at all...it would be... the inheritance. No!... Alright I'll be frank. If you could grant me anything, anything at all that I want... it would be... a husband, someone that finally loves me. And... and maybe...a little one. Could you give me a sweet one, one that's soft on the ears? A sweet little girl that I could call my own?One that I could hold to my chest, listen to my heartbeat, and listen to her coo against my ear? I would be grateful enough for that..."

Sara lowered her head, it was her voice. Her mother's voice. Begging for a child and a husband. "Oh, my God... "

"All she wanted... was a little girl to call her own... someone to love, and someone to love her back..."

Sara tore away from her, her body trembling at the news, "What?! Now you're saying that... I was the reason for all this?! That I was the reason why my parents got together, why Fran and Maxwell got together... the reason why... you died? So that... I... may live?"

"But..." Sara shook her head, "That doesn't prove anything! She might have wanted me at first, but she has changed... she loved me once before, but now she doesn't give a damn. All she cares about is that stupid play."

"Of course her feelings have changed." Mrs. Sheffield answered, "You've grown. You're not a baby anymore... she's going to react to the things you do and say. And she might not like everything... but her feelings about you won't change."

"But all the time!? To the point I have to avoid her everyday?!" Sara shook her head, "I can't even look at her simply because I'm afraid that I'm... that I'm not perfect in her eyes. I try so hard. Coordinate my clothing, my shoes, everything to what she and what Fran has taught me... but its no use. She just doesn't love me anymore... not like she did."

"Sara," she came over to her, "She loves you more than you know! She's... she's just not the type to show affection... even you should know that."

"But she had no problem before, why does she now?!"

Mrs. Sheffield was running out of options, of things to say and do. She took Sara by the shoulders and nearly shook her, "It is you that do not understand, Sara! You... do not understand! You do not understand the complexity of being a mother, a mother's feelings, her actions. Sometimes even she herself cannot understand. But I do! I understand what she is doing! She is doing all of this so she can protect you! A mother with her cub, her only child. Defending her against the world that is shooting bullets at her!..." Her tears began come down her face, "... or defending her from being crushed by drunk driver... I know her... and she would sacrifice the world to you... Both Niles and C.C would..."

Sara shook her head, "No...!"

"Does this..." Mrs. Sheffield turned Sara around,"...look like the face of someone who hates you? Who loathes you? Who doesn't care about you?"

Sara looked straight ahead of her, and found herself staring at her bedroom. The television, the carpet, the bed... everything was just as she left it. Except there, on the bed, was her mother C.C, holding a teddy bear in her hands. Sara's favorite stuffed animal as a child that she named CoCo. C.C looked down at the bear, stroking its dark chocolate fur and touching its sweet smile before going into tears. Embracing the bear into a tight hug close to her body, much like how she hold Sara as a baby... right against her heart.

"Mummy..." Sara cried in a whisper, being choked by the tears that were threatening to come up. "Mummy, I'm here... I'm here!" She advanced towards her, trying to touch her arm. "Mummy, I'm - "

She reached out touch her, and she did. But her hand passed right through her arm! Not even affecting the blond woman on the bed.

Sara looked at her hand in shock. The tears were flowing from her eyes as Mrs. Sheffield placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sara, come along... we can't stay here..."

"NO!" Sara turned away, "I'm not going!" She turned back to her mother, the sight of her tears and the bear clutched against her right breast...

Sara sprang onto her bed and embraced her mother, holding onto all her might. Or however tight a ghost could. Her arms were around C.C's waist, even though they nearly went through her body, and her head was pressed her chest. Passing through CoCo and directly upon her mother's heart. And it was then that C.C reacted, her lungs without air as she felt pressure upon her chest. A feeling from within that exploded throughout her being. Her nerves, her veins, her spine... a burst of light and warmth surrounded her. Her head leaned back as her mouth laid agape for air.

"Mummy! Mummy!... I'm sorry! I'm sorry...I'm really sorry!" Sara's spirit weeped upon C.C's bosom. "I'm scared Mummy, I want to come home... I want to come home... help me... find me... please..." She begged. She didn't even notice Mrs. Sheffield watching with some look of fear. As if this wasn't suppose to happen. But she allowed it be, tears welling in her eyes as she watched.

"Please, Mummy... you gotta find me..." She looked up at her, "I'm begging you please... if you can hear me, find me!" C.C's hand dropped the bear, her hand slowly touching her chest, going right through Sara's back. "I'm at the Venice Boardwalk... beside the trash bin... please... come get me! Please!"

Mrs. Sheffield came over and took Sara gently. "Come on, Sara..." She whispered gently.

"NO! Mummy!" She called as she was being taken away. "Mummy! Please... come get me!" Sara struggled until the sight of her bedroom was gone, taken over by the white fog that once again filled her vision. She turned around abruptly and clutched onto Mrs. Sheffield's arms.

"LIFE! Life! Give me life!" Sara begged with tears, "I want to live! I don't want to die... I can't leave her like this... Not after what I have done!..." Sara slipped to the ground, tears filling her eyes and streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her hand covered her face. "Oh God... forgive me for all I've done... for everything I've done!" She murmured as she continued to cry.

Mrs. Sheffield came down to her and touched her shoulder, "If that is what you choose... then so be it."

Sara looked up at her with glassy eyes. "Good bye Sara..." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, a single tear coming down her cheek. She reached back and smoothed back her hair. "Take good care of her..."

Sara closed her eyes for a split second, and couldn't see her anymore. And when she opened them, the light was fading from her vision and darkness was surrounding her as she fell...

C.C could still feel it. The pressure on her chest, even if the feeling itself had subsided for some minutes. But it was something she had never felt before. Warm, close, intimate... something that had reached into her body and touched her very soul. And it was speaking in code, a message she alone could decipher. A message in feelings rather than words. She was alive... Alive... where, she did not know... but she had somehow managed to have a feeling, a connection with her lost daughter...

"Did we check every hospital in the phone book?" Her voice spit out at the top of the stairs to the entire Sheffield family and Niles still settled in the living room.

He was the first one to look up at her and went over to the stairwell. "We've called every hospital in the vicinity." It was then she noticed her face, "Are you alright? You look as if you looked at yourself in the mirror again."

C.C turned to give him another death glare. "I'm perfectly fine. Thank you, Medusa." She came down the stairs by herself. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Jonah was still sporting ice packs to his forehead from earlier in the day and that Eve was asleep on the couch. The clock chimed. It was nearly 2am.

"Why do you ask?" He asked her as he brought her into the dining room.

"I... I don't know... I just have this... this... feeling... Something I have never felt before." She touched her chest. "A pressure on my chest, my lungs... and yet and overwhelming feeling of comfort, warmth... safety... love."

"The Grinch's heart has decided to grow early this year!"

This time, C.C didn't give him his satisfying death glare. Instead she smacked him. "Niles, I'm serious. I don't know what it is, but something is telling me that she is alive and well... somewhere... somewhere, I believe, that she has been to before. And that she is familiar with."

Even though they were being as quiet as they could be, their voices wafted into the living room, where Jonah could hear it loud and clear. Somewhere that she has been before? He might have hit his head earlier today, but he doubted that his memory was affected very much.

He had remembered then that Sara had told him about the Venice Boardwalk being her favorite place to go, and she went there often. But if he said anything, he would betraying her trust. She had told him all of this knowing he wouldn't say a word, especially to C.C. But these were special circumstances. This was life and death for her possibly, and he didn't want to be going to a funeral for someone he was starting to have...

Well, he didn't want to go to a funeral, period. He stood up and went into the dining room, standing beside the seated couple. "Niles? Mrs. Brightmore?" He cleared his throat. "I think I may have remembered some information Sara had told me."

"Well, out with it man!" Niles exclaimed, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. Here it goes, "Sara told me she frequently goes to the Venice Boardwalk after school. For some peace and quiet."

C.C smacked Niles arm, "I knew she wasn't in the Chess Club!" But personally, as Jonah revealed all this information to her, it just felt... right. As if she knew that was the right answer. With that, C.C rushed straight to the coat closet by the door and in the process ran straight into Eve's leg, waking her up.

"Hey!" She lifted her head, "What's the deal?"

C.C threw Niles his coat, "We just got a lead on Sara." C.C exclaimed. "I just hope this one is legit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sped down the main highway towards Venice, arrived in nearly 20 minutes time before realizing the gate to the Boardwalk was closed. Niles parked in front of it, headlight blazing as C.C swiftly got out, her heels crunching the gravel underneath her as she went to the gate. She was getting ready to climb the fence when Niles grabbed her arm.

"Niles! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to save your life!" He pointed at the small transmitter hidden behind some vines. "You don't need any more excitement, Mrs. Frankenstein."

C.C stepped away from the gate and looked around. It was then she saw that the fencing went around and ended over by some cliffs. She ran over to the end of the cliff and removed her shoes, handing them to Niles.

"Don't go in the water, you'll kill the fish!" He called out in a whisper, watching her as she glard at him again. After his smile of contentment, he sent her on her way. C.C walked down the side of the cliff, holding onto every rock as she climbed down and around it. Finally her feet hit sand and the vendors came into view. She went into a quick trot and rounded around the rest of the cliff.

She looked around for a sign of life, anyone or anything that would look like her lovely daughter.

She turned her head towards the trash bin and gasped with wide eyes. She lifted her confining skirt and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Sara! Sara!"

She banged her knee on the trash bin as she lifted the limp girl's figure into her arms. "My Baby!" She continued to embrace her, tears sprouting from her eyes until she realized she couldn't hear her. She had no breath. With that she laid her back on the ground, checked her pulse before listening to her heart. She was lucky she learned CPR years ago in college. She thumped her heart once, "Come on, Sara... I know you can hear me! Wake up!" She thumped her twice. "Come on, don't you die on me... you've got a punishment to serve!" Thrice. "Sara, COME ON!"

Now she was becoming fearful, but she continued on. A fourth time. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. She listened for the heart and began to cry. "Please, sweetheart... wake up... I'm sorry... for whatever I have done... just please come back...Please..." Her tears began to spill down her cheeks and drip onto Sara's lips.

C.C then resumed, regardless of her tears. She did a ninth thumping upon her chest... and a gasp! Sara's chest lifted up as she gasped for air.

"Sara... sweetheart...?"

Her eyes slit open and looked up to see her mother crying.

"Mum... Mummy?" Her eyes shot open, "MUMMY!" Sara embraced her as C.C embraced her back, stroking her long blonde hair as their tears mingled into one another. A forgiving baptism for them both.

"It's alright... It's alright, Mummy's here..." C.C muttered kissing the top of her forehead,

C.C took out her cell phone and hit a button, holding the still crying Sara in her arms. Niles' cell phone. "I've got her Niles! I've got her! Call the authorities... tell them she's okay..." She cried into the phone and clicked it off.

"It's alright, my little witch... everything's going to be okay... you just... go ahead and cry..." She pressed her head gently into her bosom, allowing her to listen to her heartbeat. Even to this day it still comforted her. The steady rhythm, the low sound of its beat... it was the best thing that could calm her until the authorities arrive. That and the low splashing of the distant sea waves that crashed onto shore, synchronizing to C.C's heartbeat.


	12. Curtain

When the Brightmores took their daughter to the hospital, they discovered that she had broken both of her collarbones due to the impact hitting the ground. She could barely move her arms when they arrived and placed her in the gurney. C.C insisted on her going through every test. Rape kit, a thorough exam... the works. And even know it seemed extreme, Sara knew this was more proper way of showing love, rather than her pinpointing the fact her skirt was ripped in the back from the gravel.

The doctors suggested that Sara stay in the hospital for at least a week, just for observation. When C.C heard the news, she was frantic! The play was opening in a week, who would play Sara's part while she was in the hospital? But naturally it was settled, as it usually was, by her, herself, and maybe Maxwell.

The week went by quite fast, with C.C and Niles sticking to Sara's side, helping feed and cloth her with as much ease as possible. Except for that Saturday night, the premiere of the play. It was make or break night, and everyone in the cast was on edge. While Sara was out, it was decided Eve would play Aurora and, surprisingly enough, they decided that Val would make a descent fairy and took Eve's place as Meriwether. It might have been a little odd for Jonah, having to fall in love with his own sister's character, but he said he would manage... somehow.

The production went on without a hitch, although it was a somewhat surprising thing to find out that a rare 2, 3 possibly 4 audience members actually left when they found out that Sara would not performing that night. C.C wasn't sure if this was because they wanted to see a blue blood perform, or it was improper for an understudy to perform in the premiere performance. Either way, C.C couldn't have been more pleased on how everyone performed. Especially Val and Eve with their roles. They weren't half bad. Aurora would have been better off with Sara's voice, but maybe she was being biased.

A meet and greet was suppose to take place after the performance, with champagne and hors d'oeuvres. But C.C and Niles did not stay long. In fact, they slipped out the moment they got out of costume and headed straight to the hospital. Tonight I t seemed everyone was happy. The audience was happy, hopefully the investors were happy, and the cast seemed happy as well. Then again, the Sheffields and the Fines were always seemed like the picturesque big happy family.

At the hospital, Sara's dinner was served straight into Niles's hands while C.C sat to the side, now in a sparkling halter gown and updo that accentuated her neck while Niles adorned his finest suit. They weren't going to leave the theater without style, you know. C.C watched as Niles brought the food up to his daughters lips.

"Here... let me do it..." She stood up and volunteered to take the plate. "You've done enough already tonight..." C.C took it from him and frowned the moment she looked at it. Steak again? Why didn't these menus switch around for a change? No matter, C.C took up the provided knife and fork and cut the meat into little bits.

"The blue blood wants to work? Hell must be freezing over." Niles added before C.C was able to get one scoopful of food in her mouth.

She looked down at the plate before her and chuckled, "You know... it has been several years since I've done this... ever since you were a baby. Never thought I would be doing it again."

"At least not without twitching your nose." Niles answered looking down at her while she stared right back.

C.C resumed at feeding her daughter, now resorting to the infamous plane trick Niles did to her when she was little. "Here comes the plane... coming in for a landing." C.C smiled as she stopped the fork in front of Sara's mouth, "Come on... in goes the plane..." Sara only stared at her like she was crazy.

C.C removed the fork, "Come on... I apologized... we both reconciled... now open up before I resort to the choo choo."

Sara shook her head, "I don't want steak at the moment..."

C.C put set the plate and utensils on the side table and scooted closer to her, "Well, then... how about something from the cafeteria? Proud Papa will do the honors."

Sara's smile grew, "... I could go for some chicken, lemon pepper and perhaps a salad."

Niles sighed, "This is a hospital cafeteria not the Sheffield kitchen."

The young girl began to bat her eyes, a hard thing for him to resist considering she looked so much, too much, like her mother. "Oh, and Niles, while you're down there. You can also treat us with some dessert. Perhaps some of that chocolate cake, or the ice cream scoops... hell, bring them all up. We'll have a night of indulgence." C.C gave him one of her deep throaty laughs, looking up at him with one her wicked smiles. "Hate you..."

"Mmmhmm..." He murmured, "I'll also get some lotion from the gift shop."

"For what?"

"You're too heavy for me to carry you out the window..." He gave her back a brilliant smile, his blue eyes smiling. "Hate you more..." And with that he walked out the door.

Then there was a knock, and before they knew it the entire Sheffield family came in through the door, Fran adorning flowers in her arms with Maxwell and Eve beside her. Syvlia was not far behind them. Thankfully they were all changed out of their costumes, but it wasn't as if that would them from making less of a scene.

"Hey Sara!" Fran exclaimed, "How are you feeling? How's the collarbone? Not still banged up I hope... one look upon those things and men are like butter..." Fran said , "Although if they were like butter, I would have probably gone through more men quicker than my Aunt Freida."

"You know she's on her sixth husband now?" Syvlia added in, "Found a man in Boca, very rich. He used to own five thrift shops down there, and will be opening up two more here in LA."

"Ma! Opening up one beside the other doesn't cost as two thrift shops..."

"Miss Fine!" Maxwell exclaimed before taking her arm. "Sorry Sara... its been a rather trying night."

"No worries," Sara shook her head, "I've grown used to all this. In fact, I was starting to miss it."

Syvlia came over and gave her a small embrace, "Don' worry, we won't be going anywhere..."

C.C gave a polite smile and placed her hands on Sylvia's shoulders, "Thank you for reminding us..." She muttered to her. "You know, Niles just went downstairs to the Cafeteria and I think he could use a little bit of help with bringing the food up. Could you, be a dear and go help him?" She lead her toward the door.

"Is he paying?" She asked.

"Of course, everything's on me!" C.C smiled as she watched Syvlia leave before giving off a laugh.

"Where's Jonah? I didn't see him come in..." Sara asked outloud.

Maxwell sat down in a nearby chair while Eve occupied a chair in the far corner, "He saw something in the gift shop and said he would browsing around before coming up."

"Oh, speaking of the gift shop. Ms. Babcock..." Fran covered her lips quickly as she came over to C.C. Even after 16 years she wasn't used to calling her by her proper name. C.C just gave her a smile and Fran went on, "One of the nurses was holding these." She handed her a bunch of light link flowers, "Said they were for Sara. Some guy dropped them off."

"Oh!" The two Babcocks exclaimed as Sara adjusted herself in her bed to see them. "They're beautiful!" She complimented. "Who are they from?"

"Don't know..." C.C brought the flowers over to a side table, arranged them carefully before turning around. "I'm starting to think that I might have been a little rough on Niles. Maybe we should all go check on him, make sure Syvlia isn't gobbling him up as dinner..."

Maxwell and Fran looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Sounds like someone hit the Prozac..." She commented. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

C.C looked up at them, "Because, although it might not seem like it, I do have his best interests in mind. And I don't feel like going through insurance papers if he is half eaten."

"If you don't, I will." Sara answered back, "I know how much it exerts your energy in your older age."

C.C turned around, "Sara! I thought we were on good terms!"

Sara chuckled, "That's Sara  _Babcock Brightmore_ to you... CaCa."

C.C steadied her eyes on her before a smile grew upon her face, "You'll regret that later. You  _will_ regret the day you messed with C.C Babcock."

"I'm looking forward to it." Sara answered back just as C.C gave her quick wink back. Fran and Maxwell followed her out the door, leaving Eve and Sara alone together.

After several moments of silence, Sara was about to speak until Eve got up out of her seat. "Maybe I should start this..." Eve said, coming over to Sara's bedside. "I...I didn't really mean to go off on you. If anything, all I wanted was to tell you... what I felt like when you got the part." The girl placed a lock of her brunette hair behind her, her head looking down.

Sara sighed, "I didn't mean for it to happen... it just did."

Eve nodded, "Yeah, I know... but it sucks! You try taking lessons nearly half your life and be beaten by someone that is... honestly... better than you."

The bandaged girl nodded, "Yeah, I know... I went through it."

Eve looked over at er curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Daddy started giving me lessons the moment I could belt out my first Barbra Streisand ballad. I was 8 then... by then you were about 9, 10. I always thought you were better than me. In fact, I was really shocked when your dad gave me the part. Because I always thought you  _were_  better me. I still think you are. You outsung Ginger Rogers' great-granddaughter for God's sake!"

Eve chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but you got the role. I didn't. In fact, I've never gotten a role because of my voice." She then shrugged, " But I suppose... singing does run in the family. Niles does sound fantastic."

Her friend looked up at her, "Since when did you -"

"I caught him singing while swinging around a broom." Eve commented before they began laughing.

"That sounds like daddy." Sara added in before Eve reached over and took Sara's hand.

"So what d'ya say? Truce?"

Sara smiled, "Truce... for now." She carefully lifted her hand, giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

She looked over at the door. "Maybe you should go see where your brother is. He's taking an awfully long time."

Eve nodded, "Alright..." She went to the threshold and turned to look at her. "Don't go anywhere, now." Sara began laughing as she ran out the door towards the gift shop. But there was Jonah, getting off the elevator as Eve ran down the stairs.

Sara crossed her arms as best she could. "You're late... as usual!"

He gave a smile, "Sorry... got occupied in the gift shop." He lifted up a small bag. "Saw something in the window and I thought it would be a good gift."

He lifted it out of the bag and showed it to her. A small beach sculpture with he words "Los Angeles" chiseled on its shore.

"Its a bit cheesy I know, but I thought it would be a good substitute for the Venice Boardwalk. That way you wouldn't be using up so much gas." Sara chuckled as he placed the sculpture beside the flowers.

"Mummy said you told her where to find me..." Sara said.

Jonah glanced down and shrugged, "Yeah... I told her. I'm really sorry I did, Sara, but... she was distraught and..."

"Its alright, really." Sara answered, "I really think that... it was suppose to be like this. That all of this had to happen just as it did. And if you hadn't had told her, I am sure I would still be on that beach... dying... dead... Mummy and I probably wouldn't have been able to settle our differences..." She glanced up at him, "You really did consider my privacy, though?"

Jonah shrugged, "You told me all of this backstage, when no one else was around... I just assumed that that's what you wanted."

Sara gave him a smile, staring straight into his dark eyes. "It is." She reached her hand out to touch his, giving it a small squeeze. "Thank you."

He gave her back a small smile before taking her hand in both of his in a comforting manner. His eyes locked upon her stunning blue ones, looking upon her saccharine smile. He carefully leaned over, being careful of her stationary collarbone, and kissing her right upon the lips. It was soft and tender, one of a budding romance and careful feelings. But they both enjoyed it, those last few moment being ones of shared bliss. It was a pity that they had to pull away. Of all the times she needed to use her arms...

"I wish it was you that I woke up tonight, Aurora..." He whispered to her, his forehead against hers gently.

Sara arched her neck, her nose touching his. "I wish it was, too... I was looking forward to it."

With that he stood up and went to the door, "I better go see what ma and dad are up to. God knows what trouble they've gotten themselves into now."

Sara chuckled. "Try the Cafeteria. Before they turn it into a Mess Hall."

He smiled back over at her, " Smarty."

"Swine." She called back, Jonah turning to look at her. "I'll figure something out sooner or later." Sara gave him a wink before he headed out the room and downstairs. Had he looked over his shoulder before leaving, he would found himself face to face with one this world's biggest Yentas leaning against his daughter's hospital room wall. And by the look of his shining bright blue eyes and sly smile, he knew everything.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
